They were few and the Mask arrived (by:cetoelverse)
by Nico Bellic
Summary: A boy the definitive hybrid between the cartoon freak and the otaku of the anime acquires the mask with his imagination as the only limete, how far will he be able to reach? Classification "m" because the version of the mask that is used, resembles that of the comics (ORIGINAL HISTORY BY Cetoelverse. THIS IS ONLY A TRANSLATION TO ENGLISH. Take a look at their stories).
1. A Gift

**Disclaimer I am not the owner of either High School DxD or The Mask, whether it be their characters, whether they are anime, manga, comic or novel, please support the official project. I do not collect or receive money for this story. The characters that imitate or mention La mascará belong to their respective creators.**

A boy runs as fast as he can with short black hair disheveled with his fringes falling down his forehead almost reaching his brown eyes is wearing a uniform consisting of a green jacket over a white shirt and black pants with brown shoes and a black tie goes through the streets of the city of Kuho finally goes down the stairs of the station just as the doors are about to close runs and takes the risky decision to jump just as the doors are closing while jumping landed flat on the ground "Damn bastard has escaped." Says one of his persecutors.

The boy smiles when he hears a voice over the loudspeakers "Please do not get on the train while the doors are closing or pass the yellow line while the train is moving."

The boy with a stupid smile puts his right arm behind his head "I'm sorry." Then he sighs _"Shit for this same thing they're going to make me pay tomorrow."_ The boy sighs as he looks at the train schedule at the top of the car "WHAT !?" the boy felt sorry for himself when he saw that the train was moving in the opposite direction to his destination.

 **At night**

"I'm home," she says when a 10-year-old girl walks out of the hall wearing her long hair pulled back by a ponytail, wearing a white sleeves shirt and a barefoot black tracksuit with white socks.

"You're late baka-Onii-chan." Says the girl who went out to meet her brother. Were you with your friends? "

"Sis I'm an otaku from the manga-anime and freak from the comic-cartoon I do not have a social life." He said with a smile while taking off his shoes and entering and loosening the tie of his uniform.

"And that does not make you sad." She said throwing them behind her head and crossing her right leg while Shinji entered the living room of his house.

"Yes, the truth is yes." He said as his arms and head fell to the ground with a dark and depressing aura floating around him.

"Aya stops bothering your brother." His mother said from the kitchen.

"Little brother" He said a little girl dressed 3 years old wearing a blue jumpsuit and a long green shirt and short black hair with brown eyes. That approached walking

"Come here canija .Whoa every day you weigh more." He said as he picked her up and went into the kitchen

"Why are you late?" His mother asked him a woman entering the late 30s with long black hair and brown eyes, picked up with a pigtail wearing a yellow apron as well as a brown shirt and black long skirt.

"I'm wrong about the train." He said as he left his little sister on the floor and went to the kitchen to look for some pica.

"That's not like you." Her mother told her as she put her hands on her hips and watched her son take an appetizer out of the fridge.

"Maybe so much television and internet is affecting the brain." Said her sister from the couch where she is watching TV lying with a bag of potatoes and her little sister drooling in front of her for an "Aya! I've told you to snack before dinner."

"You have your stuffed animal and I do not tell you anything." Feeling indignant the boy replied while closing the fridge.

"But why does not he do some extracurricular activity?" Her mother said in the popular belief of years was vital the need to have social life in the last moments and better to spend the afternoon and evening watching her hobby that for her were nothing but drawings and anime.

"In what exactly am I good." He said as he took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt to get more comfortable.

"Why are you always so negative?" His mother told him as he went down the hall to go upstairs.

"You're fast running away maybe racing and playing basketball in the park when you had free time before spending all day on the computer." Her sister said she had put a potato in front of her little sister and moved her from one side to the other making her look at her as if hypnotized by every movement of the potato.

" _I can not tell you that this is due to years of abuses in high school and the rather humiliating school would be for my mother and my little sisters to defend me from the bullies, and I liked good basketball but I lacked the confidence to try it myself . "_ He remembered the reasons why he won a survival skill and that he was too insecure to consider being part of a team and feeling the pressure of others.

"Sure, I'm on the football team and I call myself Eyeshield 21." He made a reference to one of the animes he had just looked at recently. Before going up to your room to change.

"By the way, a letter from the uncle sends us gifts. Mom left it on your bed." Aya said that was his mistake that very moment he left his hand within reach of his sister who without thinking twice he went for the potato devouring the fingers of his sister in process. -Scream of pain-

"Hey?" When he opened the door of his room there is a box that he put with a rotary for Shinji Takahashi.

His room was what seemed impossible the perfect balance between anime and comics fused in a complete harmony separated each border by a carpet of illustrious comic book heroes if as manga characters anime computer above a desk and a shelf the first floor 12 videogames that were from Japanese developers and the other half by different western companies the second floor figures of heroes and characters of anime manga videogames and in the third sleeves and comics piled up.

"A mask." It was what he said after opening the box and taking out a wooden mask with vertical stripes and light brown with three small holes, two for the eyes and one for the mouth and with a piece of metal painted in the color gray, getting between the nose and eyes and they have five small metallic spherical points.

"The quality of the wood looks good." He said as he admired her and held him in the air, he debated at the idea of trying it on or not. When I was going to put it on I noticed an inscription on it. The next thing he did was turn on the computer and search for the task language that was harder than he thought after a lunch stop with his mother and sisters and finished what he had started.

 **Inscription**

 _It hurts the one who finds this mask, the one who puts it on will gain miraculous powers, at the cost of his self-control and sanity._

 **End of Registration**

"Hahaha clearly yes and I am a cheerleader." Saying that he put on the mask and something happened he clung to his flesh and began to turn forming a small tornado then he was dressed in a cheerleader uniform he had long black hair pulled back with a ponytail wearing a short yellow sleeveless shirt that it made her navel visible with the logo of an M on the green chest and a yellow miniskirt and her arms held green pompoms. It should be noted that his head had become bighead, green and with shiny teeth.

"Give me an F, give me a U, give me an N, give me a C give me an I, and you know how it goes. IT WORKS!" He said after performing a jump with his legs up and arms outstretched.

With another turn he transformed again now wearing a light blue jacket with a yellow shirt a dark blue pants with a chain in his right pocket and a white sneakers. "Sssssmoking." He said to avoid a war of comments about whether he was better ardent or chisssspeante.

"Well, it's a beautiful night to stay indoors, let's go out into the street." He said raising his index finger and speaking to an invisible audience.

After the inside of his jacket he took a helmet "Twenty-seven, window, cheese, hut-hut." Then I jump out the window and land in the middle of the street leaving his silhouette in the hole.

"What was that?" said Shinji's mother who went out to the street to have passed. When he came out he saw a green man.

"Children always remember to fasten your seatbelt, hello mommy," he said as he raised his upper body and greeted his mother who, after a shriek, quickly closed the door of the house. "I'll be late."

After getting up as if he had not fallen from a second floor he kept walking. He kept walking until something came out of an alley, a thief with a knife. "You give me everything you have on me." He pulled the inside of his pockets in his pants and opened his jacket. "I do not have anything on top of it but hope you have it behind your ear." Doing that he put his fingers in the thief's ear and took out a balloon that began to inflate him and when it was big enough he gave it the shape of a puppy. "Here you have a french poodle." After giving it to him the thief threw it to the ground. And I point at him with his knife "Are you making fun of me?"

"Oh with that a demanding public well my final trick." Taking out a black balloon was doubling it to the shape of a machine gun but stopped being a balloon to become a real "The submachine gun." The frightened lad left his knife on the ground and put his hands up "Okay friend ... why do not we calm down and do not go as if nothing had happened." he said smiling

"Hahaahahha no." Saying that I use the machine gun to turn the thief's torso into gruye cheese. After seeing the body whose bullets had penetrated the meat and bored where now blood did not stop coming out came to take a look. "You know, you're going to need a lot of duct tape, Bah walk is boring, let's make it more fun, I'll close my eyes and turn randomly." Leaving there at full speed turning choco against something. When he turned around he saw that the chain of his pants had been hooked with a wheel of a bike that belonged to a boy who was lying on his left side and his bike on top of him. He had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"This are you ... huh?" the boy was surprised to see his appearance more than anything his huge green head had now The Mask a white baseball uniform with black lines and a black cap with a capital M green "This forgives ... Why? You carry a bat. "The boy backed up on the floor with his hands and leg slowly while he gained some distance because deep down he knew what he was going to do with the bat.

"Because I'm very spiteful and I do not like to get my hands dirty." He said as he stretched his arm and admired her nails and then raised his bat ready to hit him when the boy closed his eyes as he prepared for what was coming. They were interrupted by a woman who walked slowly towards them and suddenly a dark aura took over the atmosphere.

"This feeling is the same as I had with her." Said the boy turning to a serious tone while he was still on the ground.

"What are you talking about?" He said to the boy to then look at the woman. When he turned his face he changed his mouth and literally fell to the ground while drooling for the woman who had seemed his outfit consisted of a violet, open top-coat showing his huge chest, a matching miniskirt and black heels and long blue and light blue hair.

"How strange ... it does not seem like I was wrong, you're the empty vessel that was supposed to be eliminated," he said, keeping his gaze cold as he looked at the two young men in front of her. _"Very strange."_ She thought when she saw the guy with the green head and open mouth drooling.

"The only strange thing here is that with that pair of tits your chest does not come out while walking by the way you can tell them to stop looking me in the eye." She simply ignored the masked boy just looked at him with a cold look.

"Commentary of your bust and cool passive attitude conclusion is a tsudenere or a bitch." He said while still in his baseball suit he put his hand to his chin to think.

"Impossible." The boy said as he finally got up and was surprised as he analyzed his options

"Why are you still alive?" Then the woman grew a pair of black wings.

"It's a fallen angel." The boy said surprised.

"Or he has drunk redbull." He said the mask as he returned to his default attire before snapping his fingers and taking out a video camera and zooming into the neckline of the fallen angel. Then he turned to his invisible audience "Do not judge me."

"You're supposed to be dead." He said summoning a spear wrapped in a golden light that he threw at them while the boy dodged the spear stuck in the chest of Big Head he took the hand to the chest and approached the boy staggering and fell to the ground.

"Hug me, I'm cold." The boy obeyed with pity the mask grabbed his arm tightly as he leaned on the "Tell the rebels that the moon of Endor is a trap." He said in a paid voice and about to exhale his last breath.

"Endor?" The boy did not understand the reference of the phrase.

"All you can do is tell Rose to get on the boat so that Jack can survive if he does not die in the end." The mask took a breath to continue his drama.

"Seth Rollins will betray The Shield, In StarWars The Awakening ... of force ... I do not know what's going on I have not seen it, Bruce Wayne is Batman, my only regret ... is not ... not ... Having understood the end of Evangelion Why, why, why did they become orange juice in the end that did not make sense and Shinji applied erotic asphyxia to Asuka. After saying that finally the mask died cradled the boy was about to say something a huge hand came out of nowhere holding an Oscar to deliver it to The Mask that got up and took it suddenly the woman and the boy turned to see a lot of people sitting in armchairs applauding. While the mask is approaching with the statuette while hugging and began to mourn. "

"Enough will finish with both." I scream the fallen angel while I take flight. And I throw once again his spear of light.

"I have not finished do not wait if yes I have finished continuous." He said the mask as he began to turn the spear hit only to be destroyed with a punch to the surprise of the fallen female angel.

"What?" She asked when a voice-over spoke

" **New Warrior Enter Of The Ring!"**

"Your light spear is no match for Fighter of the Street Maskuma who would become Akuma of Stret Fighter but for copyright reasons we can not use it and now I will defeat you with a fraction of my power." Suffer one millionth of the terrifying power of the perfected Satsui Maya Bee not Hado ouhhh. " Said The Mask had now grown in size until it was a mass of perfectly defined huge muscle and marked with a worn black karate suit and disheveled red hair with a tuft of hair in the center. Concentrated all his energy created a yellow sphere in the palms of his hands while shrinking his body the energy accumulated and began to recite "In a multicolored country was born a bee under the sun and called it MAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _"Impossible has said only one millionth part that absurd how can be so powerful."_ That's what the fallen angel thought after receiving the full impact. After receiving all the impact, his clothes were destroyed to the delight of the two young men and he had several bruises on his body.

"Damn I must retire to report this guy." Saying that went flying.

"We will need it again to extend the plot until an end does not occur." The Mask said breaking the fourth wall once more.

"It has been incredible." The boy said that he approached him excitedly since it would probably have been a little different if he had not appeared.

"Not the incredible thing is that the clothing has disintegrated but not the hair although I can not help but think that I am interfering in a complex plot and that I compensate the ecchi by maintaining an intermediate level that appeals to perverts and interesting history seekers alike. true." with another turn he recovered his baseball player shape with a bat. "We have a pending issue." He said as he tapped the palm of his left hand gently with the bat and approached the boy.

"Hey?" The nervous man said as he backed up and stumbled as his butt ended on the ground and he looked at The Mask in terror.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you but I'm going to hurt you a lot." He said with a smile showing his huge shiny teeth.

"What a strange nightmare, 3:00 am, I have only three and a half hours left after a yawn was made on her bed.

 **Somewhere else**

In a dark environment lit only by candles a group of people was gathered behind a desk the group was composed of three girls and a boy who wore the same uniform that had been used by the boy who had met with the mask which denoted that it was a uniform from an academy and they were looking in front of you.

The little girl around 15 years old wore short white hair and had hazel eyes and on her head she wore a black cat hair clasp on both sides of her head. She, like the other two, wore the uniform but without a jacket was a white button-down long-sleeved shirt with vertical coverings and a black tie on the neck and a magenta skirt with white accents.

The boy wore short blond hair and gray eyes wearing his uniform was more aesthetic being the jacket and white shirt buttoned and a black tie on the neck.

The other two girls were characterized by their voluptuous bodies the figure on the right had a long black hair pulled back with an orange bow that used to form a long ponytail to reach his legs and violet eyes, he used the regulation uniform for the girls and used the regulation jacket that was a jacket that covered the shoulders but had a matching white corset on the chest.

And finally the figure of the center wearing the same uniform jacket included with incredible crimson hair and long thigh length and the typical red strand that sticks out from the top of his head and blue eyes unlike the rest he was sitting in an armchair what It denoted his position as leader.

"Let's go over the facts again, you went to make the contract." She said with her hands together and elbows on the table.

"Hai." Said the voice he was addressing.

"You did not sign the contract, and as you came back a fallen angel appeared"

"Hai."

"That he faced a guy with a huge green head that was impaled by a spear of light that recovered as if nothing, won an Oscar and became a parody of a character in a video game that launched a ball of energy that sang "That in a multicolored country a bee was born under the sun. And with it I defeat the fallen angel. "She repeated the longest and most unlikely part.

"Hai."

"And then I hit you repeatedly with a baseball bat and locked you in that safe." She said looking at the safe where her servant was locked.

"Hai, can you get me out of here already ?!" The boy said The last part screaming as he began to notice the lack of oxygen.

"This is bad now the fallen angels know you are alive, but it is unforgivable that that guy has dared to hurt one of my beloved servants is simply unacceptable." She said with a frown visibly upset that they had attacked one of his valuable servants.

"Well, well, what do we do then, president?" Said the girl with a ponytail.

"As members of the occult club we must investigate everything related to paranormal activities, we will find him and give him a little warning for damaging one of my beloved subordinates." Said the president of the occult club serious although with a small arrogant smile. "But before Koneko can you get Issei out of there?" The lowest girl in the group nodded as she went to the safe.


	2. Crazy nights

The sound of an alarm resounds in his room followed by a big yawn, moving his arm repeatedly to locate the off button the reason why he got up before his family was because his institute was further away from home the institute Kuoh Academy It was closer but because the idea that it used to be an old academy for girls, I throw him back mainly because he had felt like a lab mouse of social experiment and thought that the "senpais" would not like the boys like He who was unable to talk to a girl without getting nervous and letting go of stupid things. When he was ready his mother and Aya had risen.

"Good morning" -both- Aya said that she was removing part of the crinkle from her eyes.

"Have you prepared lunch and collected your things and made the bed?" I ask his mother.

"Yes, yes and yes." He said as he finished with his chopsticks the last piece of rice in his bowl before putting it in the sink and grabbing the jacket on his chair.

"Should not he have already come back from the station?" I ask about the family member who was always absent.

"A busy lunatic's night has only caused problems for the city and the police." Your mother said

"Effectively." The voice of the news anchor said as he went out on the local channel he saw Aya watching that he had picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. "A lunatic caused chaos and disorder last night according to the witnesses a man with a huge green head below we offer some of the images captured last night.

"In this one you can see him boxing with Ping panda female in a boxing match at the zoo." Later the autopsy revealed that the poor girl was pregnant.

"Horrible." Aya said while watching the news Shinji was left speechless because that was one of his strange dreams.

The presenter continued "At the moment he is wanted for animal abuse, murder of an individual who has not yet been identified, damage to public and private property, crash a sports car in a Toyota factory and witnesses claim to have seen him sodomize a goat besides sending 4 policemen to intensive care and taking the equivalent of 140 liters of Coca-Cola. " The sound of a belching echoed through the kitchen causing Aya and her mother to look at Shinji "It smells like soda." Aya highlighted as she looked at her brother.

"Hehe I guess I'm full huy I forgot my pen and it's getting late hehe." He ran out of the kitchen.

Mother daughter exchanged glances at each other confused. "It's loose and it's unpredictable and dangerous to go carefully and exercise extreme caution and now we're going to the police station."

"It can not be thought that it was a dream, but everything was real, the race at 400km / h, the feeling of drinking Coca-Cola was too real and worst of all the goat that I do not remember."

 _"He choked and he was drowning and I applied the clear Heimlich maneuver that I put on cluquillas and while pulling people backwards as it is a bad thought, he thought something else."_

"Uff luckily I thought that it would have been embarrassing for the first time." He said with a sigh of relief.

 _"And tell them ST."_ The voice said once more.

"By the way, who are you?" He started looking for the origin of the voice

 _"Cold Cold"_

 _"Hot, hot bingo."_ Then I grab the owner of the outgoing voice of the mask

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He said as he dropped the mask and sat on his ass with a frightened kick.

"What's on Onii-san?" His sister said that after hearing the scream she had run up the stairs and entered her room.

"Are you okay." His mother asked that he appeared a few minutes later.

"Yo yo." He did not know what to answer

"What is that." Aya said that she entered the room and saw The Mask lying on the floor.

"DO NOT TOUCH IT! IT'S MINE!" With an improper anger he ran and took The Mask from his sister's hands.

"Shinji!" He replied to his son his mother.

"I ... I have to go." He ran out of his house to take the train to class "Why did this have to happen to me?"

One moment he got on his knees with a strong pain in his chest and looked quickly but without time he began to vomit and feel retching _"I killed a person, killed a person."_ the pressure of the air suffocated him while hugging himself now he was completely nervous he never thought he was capable of killing anyone until he heard the news in a game killing was almost usual but in real life were other rules. With an aura of repentance over him he continued his way thinking about what he was going to do the pressure was crushing him more and more _"And if they discover me I would end up in jail."_

"Are you okay?" A voice from a young woman came towards him.

 _"Relax, colleague, or you will not get old, and there is no way out, we have water in our necks metaphorically speaking clearly."_ But lost in his thought with the object in his backpack, he did not realize that a girl had spoken to him.

"SHUT!" I scream suddenly scared the girl who recoiled scared to see her the boy blushed at the shame that had had to happen in front of her "Sorry, I'm sorry I was having a hallucination." He said blushing and looking down in embarrassment _"Oh great now I thought I was a junkie ... Wait ... a nun."_ He said when he saw her she was a young blonde. Her main outfit consists of a dark blue-green nun costume with light blue details, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown bag hanging on her right hip and a crucifix silver.

"Noo no no I'm sorry but ... but I saw you I saw you and I thought you were sick so I came to try to cure you." She said also embarrassed looking down. Then came an awkward silence. "Goodbye." The boy said as he ran.

"Wait." But the boy ran at such speed that he did not hear anything. "He _seemed in trouble and I was not able to help him"_ that feeling filled her with sadness to see someone suffering did not like him and wanted to help him but he had already left.

 **Takahashi Residence**

"I'm home." He said after being greeted by his mother. I was surprised "What are you doing here and the institute?"

"I'm not feeling very well, I'm going upstairs to go to bed." He said while he took off his shoes and made himself comfortable by unbuttoning his jacket and taking off his necktie.

"Do you want us to go to the doctor?" His mother told him worried.

"No, I do not think it's necessary." He said as he started up the stairs but stopped at the last moment. "Papa is home?"

"He's sleeping all that with that loose lunatic has left him exhausted." Ducking his head, he went into his room.

" _How strange this morning is not for him and now this."_ She decided to leave it despite the fact that her son was not an outstanding student but he always complied when passing the course and had never given him cause to doubt him so he trusted him and left him alone.

" _Jo ** r because he had to complicate himself so much."_ He went to bed and wanted to do anything but think about that mask and the fact that he had killed someone.

 **Sunset**

"Shinji ... Shinji." His mother told him that he finally got up to hear the sound of his mother calling him and knocking on his door he got up and opened the door

"Aya stays at a friend's house tonight, I'll go with her for a while, and Mrs. Kimura did not ask us if we could take care of little Mitsuki." Her mother asked her that she was dressed to go out.

"If it is okay." He said the still a little off.

"Are you feeling better?" I ask his mother.

"Yes, thank you, mama." He thanked her for caring about him.

"Do you want to say goodbye to Aya and make peace with her?" I ask him since he was not going to see his sister again until tomorrow.

"Morning." He said closing the door.

 **Night**

Children play in the living room while Shinji is sitting on the couch quietly Mitsuki is a year-old boy with brown hair and brown eyes while Shinji looks at the mask struggling to do _"What if I get rid of her?"_ He thought as he looked at her.

 _"A moment if last night was not a dream that means all that of the fallen angel was true, and if he ran away he will come back for me or worse for my family."_ That thought flooded his mind. _"Of course he does not know it's me, so there should not be danger."_ He guessed, Sighing, he dropped on the sofa and loosened his hands which caused the mask to fall off and the next thing was a flash.

"Oh no." Shinji said when he saw Mitsuki with his mask turned into a bald headed baby with the mask with all the teeth that implies.

"Take that off!" Shinji told him the small mask's response was to stick out his tongue while his 3-year-old sister watched the show was an intense fight the thing went to the worst when the baby was transformed into an alien of the Alien Shinji movie jumping on top of the to tear off the mask but the baby used his claws to cling to the walls and crawl through them. Shinji angrily grabbed a broom and started trying to hit him to make it go down "Get down here!" Finally I jump to Shinji's head recovering his form and taking out of his diaper a two-seat ACME rocket-propelled car and put the 3-year-old girl in the one on the left and the baby climbed to the right.

Shinji stepped forward "Do not even think about it!" the Mask Bebe smiled and accelerated. Miraculously he managed to grab her face as they sped through the door while the cart managed to reach 1200km / h while Shinji struggled to remove the mask and the baby to remove it from his face, bit his little finger during the fight his sister instead I was having fun with my arms up and smiling after an equal fight the cart came to a shoulder and the cart flew out while the baby mask and Shinji flew over the air embraced and cried out in terror while his sister was still having fun without being aware of the fact that directed to his downfall the rockets then ran out of strength and began to land

"Ou ooo." The baby mask and Shinji looked at each other before beginning to descend Shinji recalling his knowledge of animated reminiscing something very important that the mask works with the ToonForce style

Shinji grabbed the baby out of the car and put his lips in his mouth and began to blow causing him to inflate as if it were a balloon then began to float as he floated he was approaching his sister and grabbed the cart.

"What do I do now?" The sister raised her arm with the classic movement of I have no idea. She did not have to wait long when in Bebe Máscara I speak.

"No guta" that puff of air caused the baby to deflate and turn if control.

"Vale Sachi ..." When he was about to say his sister's name, he crashed into a window, fortunately, and continued his trajectory when he hit the wall. The baby's mask was inflated enough to cushion the blow that could have been deadly for the brothers.

Shinji "Ugh" he said as he let himself fall then saw that his sister was fine. "This I will tell you on my deathbed." The baby mask came out of the wall totally dizzy and with several crystals embedded then he shook them and Shinji managed to catch his face and shot of him finally got it Mitsuki was again a normal baby while Shinji went flying once again against the wall but this time by accident he had put on the mask. But he had a long coat that covered him open to the feet with a white shirt and a scarlet pants and a boot on the right leg and a wooden leg on the left with a gray barbar an eye covered with a patch and a harpoon that held in his right hand. And he approached baby.

"You fucking monster shit diapers absorbs breast milk here and now from the heart of hell that is this room I stab you monster." When he was preparing to stab him, a horrible scream echoed through the house. The Mask and the children looked at each other before taking the course of action "We have to do the perfectly logical and rational thing that is done in these cases, go investigate without notifying the police and suffer a possible brutal and painful death."

Under the stairs slowly the boys in his hands it is worth noting that he was with his clothes by default only to find a man brutally torn and his body destroyed.

"Do not look that you have the trauma for life." He said, covering the faces of the children.

"Oh do not worry about their future because they will not have it." The Mask turned to see a guy with short white hair with red eyes in a long black jacket with white clothes and white pants and black shoes and as an accessory a crucifix. "Good night Big Head." He said with a demented smile before sticking out his tongue.

"Big Head?" I ask surprised.

"It's the name the newsreels and the police have put on you." He said as he got up from the couch.

"And you are?" I ask the boy who looks like a priest.

"Oh I am a mere priest who dedicates himself to exorcism and exterminates the demons that roam this land and those who call them." Then he began to turn before ending in a bow.

"Oh great you're a murderous priest thirsty for the blood of infidels and sinners, tell me for when the Nazi vampire army." He said referring to a certain known gore series.

 **In Kentucky**

Colonel Sanders in a dark room swings through his wheelchair slowly before smiling and putting his hands together "Gentleman we are Nazi vampires." He said with a malicious smile.

 **Return to Japan**

"Okay, that did not happen, but what if I thought about it?" He told the audience before returning to the topic that was his turn.

"Well then ... is this the house of a satanic?" I ask curiously.

"He was not a normal guy before he turned it into minced meat. What do you think?" I ask with a twisted smile.

"That you are a depraved, twisted, cruel and sadistic being." he said clearly displeased before smiling and pulling out a laptop with the Facebus home page "Do you add me as my friend to Facebus?" He said smiling.

"Do you want to be a friend of mine?" I ask confused before smiling. "Sure, why not, I, with my friend, play a very fun game, the children that you have there can play as well."

"What is your name?" I ask The Mask with curiosity.

"Who dies first?" Then quickly pulled a gun and shot him in the chest children were watching the scene before instinctively the three-year-old girl took Mitsuki by the hand and went to a corner of the room. "Oh I'm not losing hahaha." Then steel to the body after his other sleeve took a sword of white light and prepared to finish it off

"Wait, think about the children." The Mask said as he cringed at the thought of being cut.

"Oh, I already did it, the boy will be shot and I'll cut the girl in half with my sword."

"Tell me that does not go with seconds." It was his last words when I beheaded him.

Then, smiling, he approached the children. **"** Pito pito gorgorito who will be the first to kill." He said as he used his fingers to randomly choose his next victim.

Out of nowhere appeared floodgates that prevented her from being seen behind her to open the sound of John Willians' music Duel of the Fates and The Mask in the middle with a black hood imitating Darth Maul but with her big green head then shot her He took out his double-bladed lightsaber saber that was smaller than usual, then from his pocket he pulled out a porn magazine and opened it, causing the size of the laser to increase in size.

While he was grabbing and starting to turn, he started with his right hand until he placed it on his back in an upright position to change his hand so that his arm grabbed it horizontally and then began to turn it at full speed and change position continuously until his hands were left. made a knot "One second." he said as he untangled his arms.

"Are we going to start now or what?" Said the priest.

He grabbed the top of his sword with his right hand and the bottom with his left and attacked with the bottom in an upward movement that forced the priest to jump then began to trace a circle with his steps before ending exactly in the same where they started.

"The ensaimada has been uncovered." The Mask said that he received a smile from the priest and both of them went on the attack and hit swords once more but this time they stayed there pushing the sword of their opponent. The silence was broken by The Mask "I'm going to destroy you just as I destroyed the second cousin of the niece sister of the great-grandmother of the aunt of the flatmate of the uncle of the father of the cousin of the coffee manager near the train station . "

Then the Mask jump and trying to stab with his lower blade the priest made a diagonal cut to the left forcing to block and try to shoot his gun whose bullet was blocked by the top sheet and then The Mask jump and try to stab him again with the blade lower only for the priest to dodge rolling when he landed The Mask crouched leaning on his left knee but knowing that the priest would try to attack his back raised the laser blade tilted the top of his sword to deflect the sheet of white light and get up and attack with a diagonal cut upwards and cut the cross that hung from his neck.

"Ayayaayi burns." He said stroking his chest the rub had not cut him but he had left a slight burn Then the mask took advantage of his carelessness to use The Force to drag a cushion of the sofa that flew in the direction of his legs making him fall and without giving him time he put the leaf in front of his neck. But far enough not to cross it.

"Hey ... Think of the kids." The priest said with a smile.

"Oh, what's done, the cuts of the laser swords cauterize right away because of the heat so they will not see you bleed, and Disney will censor the deaths, so it will be like a ghost going through you when it was preparing to kill you.

"What's going on here?" Issei said as he walked in the door "You! What are you doing here? "I asked as I recognized that green head from the night before.

"Forcing me into the plot in an absurd and unbelievable way." He said what we all thought, even me.

"Oh thank heaven I tried to stop him but this sheep straying from the flock of our Lord did not attend to reasons I'm just a humble servant of the Lord and now he's trying to kill me too." He said with a frightened face and asking Issei for help.

"Father Freed." The same nun who had met this morning appeared only to let out a cry when she saw the horrible deformed corpse that had been previously killed. The horror turned into surprise when she saw Issei "Issei-san?"

"Asia?" Said the same as she surprised by veil there.

"Asia-chan tell your friend to help me please" Freed said still asking for help

"Do not believe them they want to pass me the dead and never better." He said assuming that the nun was on the same side as the priest.

"Please do not do it, do not hurt Father Freed," she said pleadingly.

"Do not hurt him, he's the one who tried to kill me, but he was the one who killed that guy." He said pointing to the only silent witness corpse.

"Lie." Freed said even on the floor and with the red leaf in his throat.

"Who are you going to believe a priest or the guy who hit you with a bat and put you in a safe?" After a moment of silence "Do not tell me the priest and the nun, right?" Issei was on guard. "Well, wing." Returning to the turn I recover his clothes by default and prepared to face Issei.

"Very well prepare for an epic combat that will last really the average of anime combats are 20 minutes maximum but between flashbacks discursitos and secondary explanations that see us the fight will stretch 3 chapters." When they looked like they were going to fight Issei, they shot him in the leg.

"That's unexpected on the other hand, I WIN!" He said raising his fist and smiling.

"Hahah, you little devil, more idiot." Freed said

"Demon?" She said surprised looking at Issei.

"This is Asia-you'll see your dear friend here is a demon just like our big green friend here present." Freed said, pointing to the two subjects in the room.

"I am not a demon, I am the repressed manifestation of the emotions of a shy teenager who hides an egocentric superego hidden inside him." He said without even coming to mind.

"I'm sorry ... I'm a demon." Issei said without being able to look her in the eyes.

"Or come now, are you going to set up the scene for us now?" Mascara said annoyed because surely now he would have to swallow a soap opera.

"Mind you, I am in the middle of a talk of sincerity." Issei said annoyed by his intervention.

"Oh sorry I'm a bit fly because when I was about to end up with a psychopathic priest an imbecile got in without having a candle in this funeral and now I have to swallow a dialogue and a corny scene of sincerity and friendship. Give depth to your character! Not to mention that now I'll have to think of a new original way to kick his ass. " He said to Issei in an aggressive tone.

"I'm with you so let's get it over with." Freed said that with his lightsaber approached Issei and put his sword pointing to his neck. "Ready or I will not go." When I was going to kill him, Asia interposed.

-suspiro- The Mask of his pocket took out a chair and last sleeve of Croos Ice as he began to read it.

"Please, Father Freed, I beg your pardon." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Do you know what you're saying?" He said threateningly.

"Maybe he's a demon but he's a good person, unlike that cruel demon that will never be forgiven by God." She said firmly.

"I'll see Sherlock kill him not me." La Macara said as he flipped a page of his sleeve.

"It's over I'm fed up." He said when he made a vertical downward cut that split Asia's clothes in two showing her bra that also split in two releasing her chest. Realizing that she was exposed quickly, she was covered with a shriek.

"Damn stupid." Then he grabbed her face and approached him dangerously "The fallen angel told me not to hurt you but you need to be punished." Then he threw it against the wall and forced his wrist over his head and stuck his sword between his sleeves so that he could not lower them showing his bare chest.

"Asia!" Issei got up to try to help her but the wound in his leg prevented him. While with his gun he was lifting the bottom of his uniform showing his white panties.

"You already traumatized for life, right?" I ask the young children who nodded their heads. _"One moment, this is your opportunity, take the children and go to the door slowly, take advantage of what violates the Nun. Who in the world writes this?"_ He took the children and stealthily tried to leave.

"As you keep moving, I kill her." Freed said when he saw how the mask was leaving threatened to kill Asia.

"And why do you assume that I care?" I ask him.

"Oh I know you do not care, I just wanted an excuse to kill her." Freed said as he prepared to kill her with a punch from an arm that came from an arm whose hand was covered by something red covering his wrist.

"Noooo." Isei threw himself and hit his face with such force that he threw him to the ground.

"That hurt. Interesting." He said as he got up "I will get the record for the fastest minced meat in history." While jumping and grabbing the sword vertically with both hands and raise it to cut Issei. He tried to avoid him but the wound in his leg prevented him from moving.

"Why the hell are I still here?" He asked The Mask why he had not seized the opportunity to flee the answer came from his little sister "Argument." "Oh yes ya." He agreed with his sister.

Then a red circle appreciated nothing in front of Issei and a blond guy came out of it and hit swords with the exorcist.

"Kiba !?" Issei said surprised.

The boy without losing his position in the shock looked askance at Issei. "I came to help you Hyodoou-kun."

"It's the moment I was pirouette and nothing was going for me." When he was going to leave something prevented him. From the same magic circle came the member of the dark occult club with ponytail "Vayaaaaaaa vayaaaaaaa estooooo seeeeee veeee maaaaaaal." He moved in slow motion while he was surprised he entered the house through the magic circle accompanied by MY MIND IS TELLING ME NO, BUT MY BODY IS TELLING ME YES. All that happened in the head of The Mask.

Behind her came Koneko. "Exorcist." next I look at the mask and see the babies in their hands "Two babies and ... A troll?"

"That the loli mona." He said the mask with sarcastic venom.

"Yahoo." Freed said when he saw the conglomerate leave the portal.

"No Google." He released the mask a very bad joke.

"Good to look like all the demons are here."

"Sorry but he is with us." Kiba said.

"I like that and that, do you put yourself up or down?" Freed said mockingly.

"That vulgar to be a priest." The boy said without losing his touch of elegance.

" _Think of something to tell you and impress you a moment and the children, what if you think I am a teenage father? That could be thrown back, I'll say it's my nephews but what if he comes to my house and sees my sister? then everything will have been in vain. "_ All that thought to think about what to say to impress the brunette while the priest was still talking to the demons but the plunged into his thoughts missed 80% of the conversation.

"Not even demons do that." The brunette girl with the ponytail said as she took her right hand to her cheek and gave him a look with her violet eyes.

"I like that intense look," he said as he closed his eyes flushed but was interrupted by a hand that turned to his right to meet face to face with the owner.

"On the side cura sociopath is mine I saw her first." The Mask said angrily because they tried to rob him of his possible interest.

"Where are the brats?" I ask him to see that he was without the children he had brought.

"I left you with the nun." And there he was sitting chained with shackles that were tied to the feet of Asia so that they could not be caped.

"Well, in any case you can not separate us, you did not see that intense look that I threw at me, it was obviously a love or killer instinct that excites me so much that I do not care who tries to kill who." He said hugging himself. They were interrupted by a reddish black energies while Freed used his speed to escape the Mask pulled his hip to the right while his body torso was stretched to the left avoiding the impact to later return to its original position.

" _Buchou_ " Issei said after seeing the girl with crimson red hair after looking in front of him.

"So it is you who have been bothering my beloved servant." He said with an air of superiority.

"He started." The Mask said pointing to Freed.

"Yeah and that oh wait do not tell me you're the most powerful if that's the way I've been bothering you." He said mockingly as he wielded his weapons.

"Are you okay, Issei?" His mistress asked his servant.

"I'm sorry even though you said do not do it again but I did it." He bowed his head in repentance but his mistress caressed his face and bowed with his face in distress: "I'm sorry you were hurt because of me, I did not know an exorcist was near, I did not realize why until recently there was a barrier put."

"Damn." when he turned to Asia he was stopped by La Mascara.

"Quiet here albino, if you hit what image would you give my sister and the kid?" He said while holding his left hand.

"This is not your business." He said as he took her hand from his grip violently.

"It's true because you're going to get a nanny beating." He said mocking and pointing at him with his fingers.

"I think you would not be so happy, you will also get what you deserve." Said the leader of the demons.

"Me, why ..." I did not understand why, but when I reflect, he realized. "It's because of the bat, right?"

"My policy is not to show mercy to anyone who hurts my servant, especially that people like you are the ones who hurt her." She said it is the last part that fell deep in someone.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm too vulgar to touch your belongings, it's that fucking bitch that has been given everything on a plate since he was born and now you come here and you let me know that I'm trash that does not deserve to touch your property . " The Mask said angrily. Leaving everyone impressed and bothering Rias for his insolence and lack of respect.

With a twist, she became a brown-haired girl with a pink head bow with a matching dress and skirt.

"Well very well succubo postado de mie * da Do you want to get in with the one that rocks the crib?" Then I take out 2976 firearms held in each hand "Go ahead."

Everyone was stunned by what had just happened and the explosion of emotions that had happened. Except one person who laughed "Okay, what do you say, let's work together to eliminate these demons." Freed said with his sadistic look.

"Done to the three." Said The Mask that nodded.

Freed prepared his weapons while the president emitted a red aura through his body preparing to attack

"One, two, three" Then he ran to catch the children and ran out the door at a demoniac speed came home. He quickly bathed the children and fed them a story and went to bed and quickly repaired the claw marks that Baby Mask left when he became an Alien and sat on a couch and when he realized that he was wearing the mask he I take it off and at that moment his mother entered the door accompanied by her neighbor.

"Unbelievable look at this little boy."

"If it's been a long time sooooo long." Said Shinji being the only witness who knew what had happened.

"Well thank you very much, take 1000 yen for the inconvenience, thank you very much, can I ask you to take care of it another day?"

"Ask my mother?" Saying that he left with his son in his arms while talking with Shinji's mother who later returned when he left.

"Where is Sachiko?" His mother asked.

"Upstairs sleeping." Good job, by the way, are you feeling better? "

"I feel like I've released something that I've been keeping for a long time." He said referring to how whenever he could The Mask this brought all his emotions to light and could be as crazy as he wanted.

"You've dined?" I ask his mother.

"If I'm exhausted I go to bed." He said as he got up.

When he went to bed he lost himself in his thoughts _"I know it will bring me problems but this is the only thing that can help me right now ... If people like that Priest or those demons come for me or my family this is the only thing that I can protect them but I can not control them and I end up hurting them. "_ -Spirit- it's really complicated. "Then he went to sleep to finish the day.

* * *

 **Shinji's default costume with The Mask:** light blue jacket with a yellow shirt, dark blue pants with a chain in the right pocket and white sneakers.


	3. Possible Mission

A man on his back looks at a lake flowing in a majestic green meadow wearing a light blue button-down button-down shirt with dark blue trousers and black shoes before turning away revealing his green face and bright teeth "Hi, I'm The Mask and If you are seeing this, it is that you continue with the idea of misplaced me, but ask yourself, is that intelligent? "

Below were images of the same fallen angel he met on his first night. "Let's analyze the world where we live the first image we see a fallen angel with a body of a porn actress, and that's the reason number one. What do you think would have happened if you had not had the mask?"

"That now you would be dead after I ran through you with a huge hole in your chest and with a brutal erection, that will undoubtedly come back for us after the beating we gave him for what we are on his blacklist will not rest until we meet and kill us. "

Then I press a button by passing the next slide "Demons here from albino lolis." He said showing a photo of Koneko "Until exuberant brunette with sexy violet eyes full of passion that incites the most depraved lust that only at the bottom of our writhing imagination can come to understand." He said passing a slide of the brunette girl whose name she did not know with little hearts drawn on her, "Passing through her." The following was a photo of the president of the occult club "There we have her sexy and undoubtedly beautiful too but spiteful as she alone if only to put a small beating her servant did not want to punish imagines what she will do after calling her p * ta. "

"That's why you need the mask because the mask is LAMASCARA"

"L. Madness is my mental state if dangerous without a doubt but that makes us unpredictable so we can go wherever we want."

"A. The first A is by Attitude The Mask will give you the necessary personality to face any situation as a bad joke so there will be no pressures."

"M. Magnificent because of how great we are."

"S. Security After you have pissed off fallen angels and demons it is only a matter of time before they look for you and if they find you they will do to you or your family you will be confronted by force that you do not understand so you have to fight with forces that they do not Understand, I'm the only thing that can save your family. "

"C. Constitution we are one and indivisible I am the manifestation of your feelings and personality latent in your interior that keeps and you have repressed for so many years if not for me you would have gone crazy".

"A. I quit because if you leave me not only will I be left to the mask it is more I do not even exist I am only all your repressed emotions manifested in the real world coming out of the prison that is your interior so to abandon myself is to abandon yourself and you know."

"R. It's for Reason because we do not have it and that's because we do not need something so stupid."

"A. It's because it's the first letter of the dictionary."

"Now let's see what would happen if you did not wear the mask."

"As you can see it is the Apocalypse It's the end of the world! Skies burning in flames, seas full of blood and corpses everywhere diseases death desolation !, Twilight winning the Oscar for best movie !, Kirito best anime character in all times !, Deadpool The movie canceled !, the cessation of the Simpsons emission! Disney buying STAR WARS! ... does not wait for that step really, eh no eeeeeeeee The disappearance of the internet! " Each new horrible phrase was accompanied by different photographs that represented that horror.

"Just remember when you get up tomorrow do not worry because it's Saturday, take a bowl of Special K, watch a couple of anime and cartoon series, masturbate and say yes to the mask." He said showing a bright smile as he kept his thumb raised and froze while the letters "Said Yes to The Mask."

 **Voiceover:** "Dream paid by the campaign committee in favor of The Mask remember to put on the mask she would tear your face off and put it on you."

He got up quickly soaked in sweat "Okay, I did not do that, I was a dream, or did I do it and it was true?" With those doubts he got up after two crazy nights the day was surprisingly normal he was at his desk in his room with his notebook drawing if one of his hidden talent was good at drawing his dream was to be mangaka what he was drawing it is something that will be revealed later.

"No. I'm not going to say that I gafo it." He said knowing perfectly what was being played. To say that the day was going too quiet would have caused a setback on that same day.

"Shinji!" He heard his mother get up from his desk and went out the door and down to see what he wanted.

"Yes mom." Under him to the kitchen where Shachiko was playing with his raccoon stuffed animal. In the living room while his mother cleaned the dining room table

"Can you go find Aya?" I ask him as he looks to see his son.

"Clear." Shinji said as he started toward the door.

"And remember to apologize." His mother told him how he reacted violently when Aya took The Mask.

"Hai." He said yes but he realized something "Nothing would have to happen, just in case." He thought as he turned back to catch a certain object of power.

He kept walking until he got to the house of Aya's friend but noticed something unusual a man with black hair cut well combed with mustache glasses and brown eyes and a brown suit jacket and pants like a green tie and a white shirt That and the police that were around the house under a conglomerate of people.

"Pope?" Shinji said as he made his way through the crowd.

"Shinji, what are you doing here?" He asked his father his son a weekend on the street was very unusual almost strange although they did not have a precisely good relationship.

"He's coming to look for Aya." He said when I look around.

"What, was he here?" His father said he grabbed his son by the shoulders.

"What happens?" I ask altered although he was not aware he was beginning to worry about his sister.

"While the lady was outside someone came in and forcefully and took a girl, God but Aya." His father said as he brought his left hand to his head.

"No one saw anything?" Shinji asked.

"The only one who saw him was her friend but she's too scared to talk." He said pointing to a girl who was in a frightened corner.

"I can help?" Shinji asked worried.

"You can not do anything." His father said as he went back inside with determination to find his daughter.

"But I can." He said but then remembered something that his best asset was also sought by law.

"Do not go home, I'll call your mother." He said as he pulled out his cell phone to call his wife.

"Maybe I do not but he does." Running into an alley and once again became The Mask.

"I admit that things may have gone a little way out of my hands and I may not be a saint but nobody and when I say nobody touches my sisters and goes home." He said as he transformed into a military general with a helmet and medals while playing a trumpet. "And for this I declare war!" _"There's only one person who has something against me and if I was so scared, they can only be ... demons."_

-silbido- "TIE." A TIE fighter from Star Wars appeared out of nowhere The Mask climbed on him to take him to a star destroyer manned by several versions of The Mask came out of the fighter dressed as Darth Vader but without his mask.

"Sir." A mask dressed in a military uniform in a gray jacket and gray trousers with black boots and a cap stood firm in the hangar.

"Take me to the command post." He said while being guided there

 **5 minutes later**

"The quick boss you've worked." He whispered one mask to another while pretending to order some papers while the other pretended to speak on the telephone "Oh, if I say here, working in the afternoon."

"And I told her that but it's your second cousin and she answered me but love does not understand barriers Oh, it's the boss I have to hang up." A blonde version of The Mask with long hair and white shirt and black skirt with heels spoke like a teleoperator. When The Mask approached he addressed all present.

"Knights have kidnapped my sister but you are copies of myself, who is also your sister and are we going to let her get hurt?" I ask your copies of yourself

"DO NOT!" They all said to unison.

"Then launch the search drones." Everyone went to work to deploy the drones.

"What do we send them to look for?" The officer asked to give the order.

"A busty redhead with blue eyes, a busty brunette with violet eyes." He said reviewing the most distinctive appearance of the demons he thought "To an albino." I get to the youngest girl in the group.

"Busty?" The officer asked.

"It's not a loli." The Mask said by way of clarification.

"An albin loli?" I ask an excited soldier.

"Huns we have already spoken, the UN has signed you can not approach a minor at less than 2000 meters." That version of The Mask went cranky to his job.

"To the animated version of Justin Bieber."

"Sir, what about Father Freed?" I ask the officer for the priest.

"Let's pray why he did not catch her or be dead already." He prepared for the worst, in fact there were more possibilities than if he were that priest than the demons but he knew that Freed did not make prisoners.

"But look for a guy with brown hair brown eyes who is accompanied by a beautiful guy is a guy with." He said envying Issei to always get all the beauties while crying biting a handkerchief.

"And since we're having someone bring me some nachos." I order the rest.

"Se-señor, we do not have any nachos left but we have chimichangas." Said a soldier at first while approaching scared.

"Our lack of nachos is INAPPABLE!" He said as he raised his hand and squeezed it tightly

"audhaogioa." The soldier started coughing and choking.

"What do you do?" I ask him with his hands on his hips the soldier who was on the ground taking air.

"Excuse me yesterday with the spicy." He said as he rejoined.

"Sir, the drones have captured it." One technician said causing everyone to celebrate as if it were the new year.

"Excellent." He said joining his fingers imitating the movement of Mr. Burns "Monitor to be sure."

 **Park**

"I will be your friend or rather we are friends." he said with his left hand resting on one of the columns surrounding the fountain. To turn with a smile to Asia "Because we already played together and we talked."

"Although there were no flowers and books, but ..." He scratched his cheek in embarrassment just to put his hand behind his head before smiling "Does not this count?"

Asia was shocked by Issei's statement but before he spoke he was interrupted by a certain comic character.

"Oh how beautiful, how beautiful, how beautiful is so tender that I almost feel sorry for what I'm going to do to you, it's not a lie, I will not feel sorry." He said putting his hands together and putting them on the right side of his face

"Your." He was recognized immediately by Issei.

"I." He said pointing to himself

"And you have crossed the line making it personal." He said to Issei as he approached him menacingly.

"What are you talking about?" Said Issei surprised.

With a turn he became a blond Californian surfer with a defined body and a black shorts swimsuit when placing his surfboard on the park water, a giant wave that engulfed both Issei and Asia La Mascara continued surfing until he left his board When the waters calmed Issei and Asia were soaked and near the edge of the source.

"Where is?" I ask not to find it anywhere.

And there it descended with a height of 1.68 and a weight of 175 pounds disguised as King Maskterio with a black mask with red edges around the eyes with a cross and gloves and black wristbands and red pants with his name and drawing of his mask in white and a white slippers descended on the shoulders of Issei and I applied a frankestainer with which he threw it against the ground of the fountain of the park without giving him time jump to realize a 450º on Issei while it hurt of the blow.

Then he got on him and began to strangle him "Where is he?" he said as he strangled him

"Grub grub grub." He said as he began to choke and at the same time strangle him.

"Your mother." The Mask said to Issei

"Grub grub."

"If I also think that SAO is overrated so much that their fans do not accept their plot flaws." He gave his personal opinion while continuing to strangle him.

"You're going to kill him." Asia said with tears in his eyes pleading that stop had entered the source to save Issei

"He started, well, it was not me with the bat ... Hey, joke, seriously, how the hell are you still alive?" He said for the absurd amount of time it was taking him to drown him. "A moment, if I kill him like I'm going to get him information?" He was thinking the answer.

"Release him please." Aya this time grabbed the Mask's arm while it was still strangling Issei.

"It's their fault they took it as something personal and they made it personal for me I was going to leave it alone maybe some occasional Chinese pants, but they kidnapped my sister and that's the straw that breaks the camel's back." The Mask said angrily not knowing that he would regret giving that information that gave a pretty clear clue to his identity. "And now tell me WHERE IS IT !?"

"The eyes Issei was already almost turning upwards turning white." When something did to strangle.

"He was not me." Asia said in a desperate attempt to make it stop.

"You would not kill a fly." La Mascara said what was obvious

"Or ... I heard the fallen angels something about a girl." Asia said catching attention.

"Oh what a foolish confusion I thought the demons were." He said as he got up and released Issei.

"The one I would have to strangle and choke to get information from is you." When it seemed like he was going to strangle her, something stopped him. "I can not look at you there with that little puppy face, I can not, I can not." He said as he covered his face before turning back to Asia smiling "Unless."

He put a shopping bag in his head in Asia "Perfecto." Then he went for her and began to strangle her as he did with Issei before.

 **Cetoelverse does not approve gender violence however for this situation her twisted imagination finds her hilarious.**

"Mhp Is it true to see so much violence of cartoons and television makes you violent?" He said when he realized he was strangling a nun in a fountain in a park. "No."

"Boost!" Said a strong and deep voice that emitted a green glow.

"Hey?" The punch turned his face literally his tongue came out and lengthened by wrapping his whole face due to the punch. "Cheese," said the Mask before falling to the ground.

Issei, sighing and recovering oxygen, looked at Asia, who was taking off the bag from her head and recovering some of the air she had lost. "You are ..."

"Surprise Motherfucker!" La Mascara said smiling as he was bending, hitting Issei's balls with a punch that put him on his knees causing him to let out a sharp scream due to the blow.

"Why? ... You hit me in my ... au." He said to him before falling touching the affected area.

"Issei-Kun!" Asia said worried.

"Oh do not worry about worrying about what I'm going to do to you hahahahah wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow So she recoiled in fright while The Mask approached dangerously to her but a hand grabbed the leg of The Mask

"I will not let you hurt Asia." Said Issei.

"You know I really understand you but I also now for the first time I have someone who depends on me and do not rest until I get it back." The Mask said as he shook his leg to remove Issei from him.

"Are you having fun?" Said a voice coming from the sky that little by little was descending until putting its foot in the water and to walk on her thanks to its wings.

"Raynare-sama." Asia said when she saw the angel with violet eyes long black hair up to the hips was completely visible using black strips on his voluptuous chest a shoulder pad with three spikes, a black thong with three thin straps on his left buttock black gloves up to the elbows and boots Black heel that reach to the thighs.

"Oh the return of the mysterious erection with revenge." Said The Mask as he looked at the fallen angel and felt lust and desire killer at the same time.

"Yuma-chan." Said the Issei when he saw his first girlfriend.

"Asia you can not escape from me." He said to his objective.

"I refuse to return to a place where there is nobody to talk to." She said while hiding behind Issei.

"What you want, I do not care where the girl is, and since you are doing something to her, then I will do the same thing that made the vampires twilight." The Mask said threateningly.

"Girl, what girl, I have no idea what you're talking about," she said with false innocence.

"Oh you want to play, okay?" The Mascara became an 8-year-old boy with curlers dressed as a sailor with a huge lollipop. "Well let's play and then we can go to my house and play with my collection of the Flintstones." He said while licking his lollipop.

"They spoke to me, the guy who possesses strange powers and who is capable of surviving even decapitation." Raynare said the information he had received from his subordinates the truth is that he looked interested.

"So Freedy, what kind of nice guy, did you kill him at night?" I ask Issei.

"Can we focus !?" Issei said before how tense the situation was before them.

"Well this does not concern you that there is no reason to meddle." Said the fallen angel who focused his attention on Issei and Asia.

"Believe me, I'm very involved in this." He said as he pulled out an electric taser from his pocket.

"You think that pathetic weapon can do something to me." The Mask smiled before dropping it on the floor of the fountain, electrocuting the four of them. "Mmmm fried chicken." Only the fallen angel and The Mask remained standing.

"Damned." Raynare said as she recovered after being scorched. And throwing his spear of light at the Mask that became a tolero in his yellow suit with blue rims hat included and held his cloak to put it in front of the throw and remove it before the impact "Ole."

"What do you do now?" I shoot another spear but I do not hit La Mascara alone against the ground. "You have failed, oh, shine!" He said before there was an explosion of energy that sent The Mask flying.

"Good and now they will come with me." She said as she approached the two young people when a phone appeared from the noisy sounded feeling the impulse she took it "Say?" And out of the phone came an arm with a giant hammer that was hit on the head.

After seeing stars for a while finally recovered he shook his head and furious exclaimed "I can not take it anymore!"

"That's what they tell me." The image froze and the letters appeared If you know what I mean

"You come with me" He said flying at full speed to grab Asia

"Wait." Issei got up.

"Go thanks to the bighead you are paralyzed by your taser but do not kid yourself you did not have a chance goodbye Issei-Kun" He said that last word with the tone of an innocent girl when he was preparing to disappear.

"You will not escape from me." Everyone looked at The Mask "Mask Fett the best parodied bounty hunter in the galaxy I think I'm using too many Star Wars references" He said wearing a green Mandalorian armor identical to Boba Fett's. Raynare disappeared with Asia.

"Asia, no!" Issei said as his friend disappeared with the fallen angel.

"Well, he has escaped." He said the obvious.

"Why did not you do anything?" I reproach Issei.

"Is it that you have not seen the original films?" Boba Fett does not do anything, he remains silent, pretending to be a bad-ass without doing anything in the movies and despite everything he has fanboys that at this point after the cancellation of the expanded universe and He's almost certainly dead in the stomach of Sarlacc. " The Mask defended his non-participation.

"It's your fault, if you had not shown up, I could have saved you." Issei impotent could not but blame The Mask for being always present in various of the misfortunes of his last days.

"Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." He put his finger in her mouth while telling him to shut up. Then I walked and picked up one of Raynare's feathers.

"Wait." Saying that The Mask disappeared at full speed. Stunned Issei who would now go to the only person who could help him.

 **In an abandoned factory.**

The Mask now dressed as a scientist in a white lab coat, a yellow jacket and brown pants with a red bow tie with white dots "Finally my fallen angel detector is finished from a single feather." An apparatus of sophisticated technology that had the shape of a GPS "But how will I know it works?" He asks himself before he speaks.

" _Fallen angel detected at 1700 meters north, middle-aged man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His clothes consisted of a light violet trench coat on a white shirt with a matching handkerchief, black pants and shoes, and a black felt hat. "_ He said with precision that it was even scary.

"And how do you know what it looks like?" I ask your latest invention.

" _The HigSchooll DXD wiki."_ He answered him.

"I know that abusing the fourth dimension is very Deus Ex Machina but I love it." He said while going out hunting.

"Excuse me sir." He said approaching a little girl with a pink dress and curly hair with a matching bow

"Yes little girl?" I ask a man who exactly matches the description of the detective of fallen angels.

"I have something very important to teach you." He told the man

"I do not think I'm interested." The man said politely as he left.

"It's a challenge letter that includes the address of a very strange man." Said the girl. "You had black wings like a bat." That last comment brought the attention of the man who approached the girl. "And she told me literally take this and tell her that if she does not accept my challenge then she has chicken because she is a chicken."

"Give me the letter." Said the man but what the girl took out was a skunk more specifically to Pepe le Pew of Looney Toons and the girl was wearing a gas mask.

 _"B_ onjour Monsieur" the man fainted due to smell and the girl pulled her face revealing a green face and a huge smile. "Thanks Bro." He said as he pulled out a bag full of cologne "A pleasure to do business with you."

"Au revoir friend Masquer," said the skunk as she left with the payment.

 **Hours later**

" _Where am I?"_ He thought the angel had a ball of tapeworms had lost his hat fallen while suddenly began to hear a song.

 **[There was once a circus that always cheered the heart]**

The Mask appeared dancing, taking a step forwards, one step behind, before looking at the fallen angel tied to a chair and taking another step backwards with a twist and walking backwards.

 **[Full of color a world and emotion full of joy and excitement]**

 **[There was once a circus that always cheered the heart]**

"Never fearing cold to hot." The Mask said as he turned on himself before opening his hands and smiling "the circus always gave its function."

Dancing to the sound of music The Mask followed. In the purest Reservoir Dogs style with a potato peeler in his left hand. While singing before the astonished gaze of the fallen angel.

"Always travel always change." The Mask changed to a chorus girl from Las Vegas as she raised her left leg to the top and then to lower it and repeat the same movement over and over again. "Come and see the circus."

"It's sensationally masterful." He changed back to his default attire as he leaned two steps forward and back again to appear behind the fallen angel and put his hand across his shoulder "Come and see the circus." Then he placed himself in front of him.

"We are happy to get." before showing the potato cutter and putting it close to his ear "To make a child laugh." And he began to peel a piece from the ear of the fallen angel who squealed in pain gagged.

 **[There was once a circus that always cheered the heart]** Another chunk of ear.

 **[Full of color a world of illusion]** another ear piece.

 **[Never fearing cold to hot. The circus always gave its function]**

 **[Always travel always change]**

 **[It's sensational masterful]**

 **[We are happy to get a child to laugh]**

 **[There was once a circus that always cheered the heart]**

When I finished the song the fallen angel no longer had an ear, the mask removed the tennis ball from his mouth.

"Cursed be you and those who conceived you!" The fallen angel said angrily cursing that lunatic.

"You know, Grandpa, in these times we use the expression, son of a pu * a." He said releasing a light slap on the left side of his face.

"Well, I'll make it easy for you, talk now and everything will end up being hard and it will be worse." I threatened him with a twisted smile.

"How can this go for the worse?" I ask him angrily.

"You kidnapped a 10-year-old girl, I do not care why you tell me where she is." Said The Mask demanded to know his hostage.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you? I face the demonic legions fight in the war for the control of this world I face the legions of the archangels and do you think you're going to scare me?" He said he was completely sure of taking any torture he used.

"Believe me, nothing could prepare you for this." I take out a CD

"Hahaha a cd do you think that with that will scare me? I even know it's a cd can not hurt me."

"The terrible thing is what it contains, it has all the seasons and the 2 movies of" Sex ... in ... New ... York, "he said in a dark and horrible tone.

"It's a bluff you would not dare." Said the fallen angel with a visible face of doubt in his eyes.

"Oh you do not know me." Saying that I get a TV from nowhere followed by a DVD before connecting them and cd inside.

The sound of a cell phone resonated in the store The Mask took it.

"Shinji please come home." His mother said in a sad tone. Mask hung up the phone now "I'll be back right away, stay here and enjoy." he said before putting the ball back in his mouth.

"Please do not move from here." He said as he left and left the fallen angel watching TV.

 **Takahashi Residence**

Shinji entered through the door his mother ran to hug him. "Mom, what happened? Is it about Aya?"

"They still do not know anything and can not look for it until 24 hours have passed, I just wanted to see you and know you were okay to stay with me until they find your sister with me and Sachiko to know you're safe." Shinji let himself sleep for a moment in the warm embrace of his mother but for the first time in his life he could really make a difference for someone and he had decided to save her by removing his mother's arms and hiding his face.

"I promise you she'll come home I do not know how but she'll come." He said to his mother before running out of his house

"Shinji!" He heard his mother's cry with tears in his eyes in the background he knew now he needed support but he could not give it he had a mission and he was going to fulfill her save his sister.

 **Back to the warehouse**

"Very well I have been reasonable but it is finished tell me where it is or I fill you with oil and I set you fire chooses." He said entering with a bottle of oil and a box of matches.

"Bastard." He said with his eyes bleeding as he went back to see the start sequence of Sex and the City in New York "I'll talk, I'll talk but please make it stop I'm begging you to stop." Said the crying and no longer holding that torture. The Mask picked up and put the pause button.

"The old church in the city there is our hiding place." He said grateful but not hard much. "What are you doing?" He said as he poured the oil in the "I've collaborated."

"But I never said I was not going to hurt you if you did."

"If you said that if he spoke, you would not throw oil on me and you would not set me on fire." He said while The Mask was pouring the oil

"Yeah, but this is not oil, it's gasoline and what's going to burn you is the match, not me." Then he turned once again to the audience "You do not love semantics." before returning with his prisoner. "And to finish the job."

"No, please no!" He hit the play button again before setting fire to the fallen angel, doubling his ordeal.

As he left he could not help but think of one thing.

"Why, it did not go flying, good hindsight." He said lifting his shoulders before leaving.

"We have to think about an elaborate and complex plan." He said with a telescope looking at the old church in the city. "And the plan is to improvise!" With another turn you had a tight white overalls with a red helmet with a visor and a cannon on the side. After getting his arm extended to reach the rope and pulling it shot out in the direction of the church. Entering through the roof.

"Sssssmooking." He said as he fell into the ruins of the church, an abandoned building, illuminated only by the light of the moon, was a normal church only demolished by the passage of time. There was an altar, a lecture hall with a chandelier on top, lots of benches around the door but unlike a church all the sacred symbols or those that had relation with God had been destroyed.

The sound of applause flooded the room before showing Freed applauding "Bravo bravo, you really know how to make an entrance."

"Freedy you are alive!" The Mask said with open arms and smiling when he saw a priest.

"Surprised to see me after you left me to my fate." He said with a malicious smile.

"Hey hey hey do not blame me you would have done the same." He said placing his hands making the stop sign.

"What? No, oh, no, I'm not angry, it's true, in fact, I would have been." Freed said with a smile and moved his left hand to ignore the subject.

"I think we're both made of cabr ** es." The Mask said.

"Have more respect in the house of the Lord." After a moment of silence the two began to laugh like crazy. "AHAAHAAHHHA." After cleaning a tear that came out of his eye The Mask spoke "And then what do we do now?" Freed took out his weapons and licked his gun with his tongue.

"Oh you want to play baseball well." I take out a ball and hit it with such force that it went through the wall and flew away at full speed into the unknown. "What bad aim."

"Touch Me" said Freed with a smile and started shooting at The Mask that jumped to avoid giving him.

After reincorporarse "Very well then we go." The Mascara became a forty-year-old woman who wore a long-sleeved blue shirt and black pants and slippers came running to Freed who fired several bullets but the elusive all approached Freed and blew him to the ear leaving him stunned and with arcades "Oye chatito, bring more pasta home!" He said as he hit him with a Lariat.

"That hurt." On the ground he began to shoot at the Mask that even as a forty-year-old elusive Neo style of the Matrix but there was a difference he could not recover his posture and his torso was leaning back. "Can you give me a second?" He said with raised index finger asking for time to recover.

With a smile Freed said simply "No." The Mask ran still if you raised your torso while being shot jump on the benches conveniently to a back that put the column in place "Eh has fixed my back." He said smiling before Freed stood in front of him with his pistol pointed at his head "Any last will?"

"Wait if you decapitated me and I'm still alive, why do you think a bullet in the head is going to kill me?" I ask The Mask causing the crazy exorcist to reflect for a moment.

"You know how funny it is that you have your point." The Mask nodded "Well let's try until we get it."

"As you like." In a few tenths of a second The Mask disarmed Freed's pistol and put it back together in his hand. Smiling Mask pointed at Fredd with his own gun that looked everywhere before touching one of the pews in the church "Banks are home."

"Dammit." He said while returning the gun. "Wait a minute, but who's the league?"

"Your." He said before shooting him in the head The Mask fell on his back with a huge hole in his head.

"Well, now I will tear you apart and purify you with fire." He said, sticking his tongue out and letting out a malicious smile.

 **Narrator in of: Sierra, Hotel, India, Eco, Lima, Delta, SHIELD**

"Hey?" Freed did not understand what was happening before a version of the mask came out of nowhere and applied a Spear was tall toned had black hair and goatee in addition to a vest with nothing underneath and black pants with black dicks no need to say it was a Mascara was Mask Reigns.

Freed was on all fours when another Mask dressed the same but with a black shirt under his vest and black beard gloves and hair a half-mane divided into yellow and black appeared to apply a Curb Stomp to his head leaving him on the floor again. It was Seth Mask.

And finally as Ambrose Mask with a short brown hair and with the same uniform that Seth Mask appeared to grab him movement that imitated Seth Mask before taking him to the altar where Mask Reigns joined him, who grabbed him by the legs and lifted them high helped by the other two they applied a Triple Powerbomb on the stand where there was a candelabrum leaving him while the three masks collided their fists and congratulated themselves for their good work before turning to merge and return to be The Mask before continuing to stop and he saw some hidden stairs in the place where he had stamped Freed so he kicked him out of there. "Goodbye Freedy see you at DxD New High School." He said as he made his way to the catacombs.

"Wow this is unexpected I expected the demons." Raynare said while standing at an altar with Aya next to her chained in a nightgown like Asia, only that Asia was tied on a cross. And I saw La Mascara descend from the stairs. "In the end, destroy it." I order the priests.

"Alto you do not realize you are perpetuating a very negative stereotype of the priests." He said in a miraculous attempt to stop the violence. They prepared their weapons.

"Very well, you want to make it go ahead." With one of his already heavily used twists turned into one of the most powerful skits in his arsenal there was no doubt cowboy pants cowboy jeans dark blue shirt sleeveless vest with sheriff badge and a black cowboy hat brown beard and brown hair it was Chask Morris (Chuck Norris) while the intro music of the series Walker The Texas Ranger sounded.

"I'll make it easy for you to let go of the 10-year-old girl who is the only one that matters to me and we'll solve it for good." He said unperturbed before the army of priests charged against him "I tried." And The Mask walked forward calmly.

Due to the brutality of the following scene we are forced to write about the Sloths.

The **folivores** ( **Folivora** ) or **phyophagous** ( **Phyllophaga** ) are a suborder of placental mammals of the order Pilosa, commonly known as **lazy** or **lazy** . They are Neotropical animals of varying size from 0.5m to 1.7m endemic to the rainforests of South America. The current species can be classified into two genera: the three-toed sloths _Bradypus_ , Bradypodidae and the two-toed sloths _Choloepus_ , Megalonychidae but more than 50 extinct genera are known.

The resemblance of the lazy with that of the primates is only apparent, since it does not bear any close relationship with these, which is a good example of convergent evolution. They are related to the anteaters, and more distantly, with the armadillos.

And there was The Mask standing on top of the priests who had been defeated.

"Impressive but you can not have them." Raynare said.

"Honestly, the blonde does not mean anything to me, I just come for the dwarf." He said wanting to save his sister who did not know it was his brother who hid behind his face.

"For me." Aya said surprised she had never seen that guy and television and his parents labeled him as crazy did not understand why he wanted to save her.

"If someone sends me that should not be named." He said to the girl before returning to the fallen angel.

"If you come for me, save Asia-San. She was nice to me and treated me well when they brought me here, even if you're a bad person, please save us both!" She begged him when the priests abducted her and took her away. She was locked up most of the day and the only person she had talked to and was nice to her was Asia.

-Spyre- "Incredible two rescue missions in a day and they still do not have me unionized." He complained while preparing "Finally I can not say no to those little puppy eyes."

"Well, now that I think about that girl, when we brought her, she was just crying and saying, my family will come to save me, I suppose she meant you." Raynare said in a mocking tone.

"Exactly, as you can see from this family tree, my great-uncle's second cousin was married to the cousin of his second cousin's sister." He said as he pulled out a piece of paper with a giant family tree with photos of him each older than the last.

"Do not ask about your family's history, but no matter your lineage ends with you." He said as he summoned his spear of light.

"Oh, and do you think that after the park you can stop me alone?" The Mask mocked the level of his opponent.

"To make sure I know that, I held back so as not to kill the girl, I barely pay attention to you."

"I can not avoid looking at you instead." Said The Mask causing Raynare to show a proud smile for her appearance "And on your wrinkles."

His laughter turned into anger. "I'll finish you!"

"No, you will not." And he took out of his pocket a notebook that he put in European letters Death Note.

"Sorry I want heehhehe know the heheheh the hehehe name of the one who is going to kill me." The Mask told him that he could not help but laugh.

"O is Raynare-sama." She said proudly and arrogantly, not believing that this would change the outcome of their confrontation.

"Or I'll point it hahahahahahahahaha" and so he would laugh maniacally while writing in that notebook.

"What are you-" suddenly began to convulse and put his hand to his chest where he felt a strong pain you ... your Damn! He said summoning a spear of light and but it was too late and he fell dead from a heart attack. And the narrator in off spoke again.

" **The Mask wins flawless victory."**

" **TROLLALITY!"**

Then he went up the altar and unleashed Asia and his sister and took them out of the catacombs. Freed was nowhere to be found.

"So, is it over?" Aya said as they headed to the exit of the Church.

"A part of me thought I would not get out of here alive." Asia said worried as they climbed the stairs.

"Oh do not worry you'll live unless it's like The Lost is a butterfly effect and regardless of our actions or precautions you die in one way or another." When The Mask opened the door the same ball that he threw at the beginning against Freed appeared at full speed hitting the skull of Asia forcing his body to fly off and take three full turns in the air before she fell on his neck and break up Mask with a finger in his mouth looking at his body that reacted before his sister "Okay, this may be my fault."

"ASIA!" Aya squeaked when she saw Asia dead beside her body while she moved it uselessly to wake her up.

"ASIA!" A familiar voice echoed and its owner appeared at the door of the church was Issei accompanied by Kiba and Koneko.

"Mask." The Mask said

"YOU!" Issei screamed at The Mask as Kiba prepared his sword and Koneko grabbed a pew from the church. The Mask pulled out a remote control and an escape pod appeared.

He ran and got on the shuttle raised his right arm to the sky with the index finger extended "I DO NOT REPELL ANYTHING!" Before anyone could react I take off to the unknown. While his capsule was in space, he saw the beauty of his planet but realized something "I left Aya in the church!" He said screaming with his hands on his head.

 **Hours later**

After descending in Antarctica he managed to get to his house and without the mask entered.

"Mom?" Shinji said now he only had to invent a credible story and go for his sister something that was very difficult, of course, if one wants to be a mangaka, he must modify reality and truth so that he can use his story and invent it.

"You arrive, take baka-Onii-chan." Said a familiar voice.

"Aya, have you come back? But ..." He said hesitantly when he found his sister at the door.

"They brought me Asia-San and Issei-kun," she said, guessing her next question.

"Goodnight." Seeing them Shinji gaped in Asia especially after three seconds fainted due to the shock of seeing a dead man walk to his day


	4. Stuffed animals and preparations

"What a nightmare." He said as he got up sweating but realized something was on the couch "O shit I did not forget it's not nightmares are what I did." He said as he got up at twelve noon. "Just a moment."

 **Flashback**

"It's their fault they took it as something personal and they made it personal for me I was going to leave it alone maybe some occasional Chinese pants, but they kidnapped my sister and that's the straw that breaks the camel's back." The Mask said angrily not knowing that he would regret giving that information that gave a pretty clear clue to his identity. "And now tell me WHERE IS IT !?"

 **End of Flashback**

 **Flashback**

"You are late, baka-Onii-chan"

"Aya, have you come back? But ..."

"He brought me Asia-San and Issei-kun," she said, guessing his next question.

"Goodnight." Upon seeing them Shinji was left speechless by Asia was at three seconds faint due to the shock of seeing a dead man walk. And so I finish his third day.

 **End of Flashback**

"They know it's the end." He said on his knees screaming in dramatic plan.

" _Quiet."_ Said a voice coming from inside as they communicated mentally. "Or if only the demons know where I live." He said as he put his hands to his chest and his breath quickened. "Oh my God, he's giving me an attack."

" _There is only one solution to apply M."_ He heard once more his voice that came from the mask.

"What?" I ask surprised _"Take them behind the barn, make them one with the Force, send them to the Society of souls, to sleep with the fish, brutally apply the word with M."_ La Mascara said to its bearer.

"You talk about killing them." Said the surprised and horrified.

" _Oh come on, we've already killed a pregnant panda, two fallen angels and a thief who gives a couple more notches in the butt."_ He said making him remember his victims.

"But I ... I do not want to kill anyone." _"And you also want the brunette but we both know that it is impossible for a girl like that to notice you."_ He stuck his finger in the sore but it was true he was unable to be with a girl and less to engage in a conversation and even if by a miracle he got a girlfriend he knew it was too boring.

"Plus your middle sister." He said the mask catching his attention.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask curiously I had touched a target yet they did not even know why noses wanted their sister the fallen angels.

" _If the fallen angels wanted her, the demons will love her too, and you do not want that._ " The mask kept arguing, manipulating him.

"Do not." He recognized him. But he was taken out of his conversation for something surprising.

"It's horrible your sister has left with the blonde demon with the look of a nun." He said a brown stuffed talking bear from head to toe with round black eyes, crossing the hall door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shinji shouted at seeing him scared the bear also began to scream.

"What happens?!" The bear said not understanding that the cry was coming.

"Ku ... Kuma is ... essstaassss alive." He said nervously lately his life was anything but normal but this was going to be weird.

"Why, you're so surprised you were the one who gave us life." The bear said as he approached Shinji backing away from him.

"What do I do? A moment." Reviewing the plural reference I did not understand it until a voice spoke to him from the kitchen.

"Look who gets up at last." A raccoon was there with a thermos of coffee in his left hand and he had a newspaper in his right hand.

"You've never seen a talking raccoon stuffed." He said before taking a sip of the cup.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" I shrieked to heaven waiting for a divine sign or something to tell him what was happening.

 **At eight o'clock that morning**

"Well we'll leave it here." Said the Mother while changing the wet cloth to Shinji who was on the sofa where he was placed due to his fainting last night. While going for a walk with his sister Sachiko, while the mother turned around her sister took the mask from under her shirt "Sachiko, leave that's your brother's du." The girl obeyed and left the mask next to her brother when they left the sound of the door made him turn conveniently next to the mask that was turned was his face.

And he wore a light blue pajamas and a sleeping cap of the same color. "To work," he said when he became the scientist, he went up to his sisters' room and took Aya's stuffed animals, his favorite plush toy, his beloved and oldest friend, his bear Kuma and Sachiko his raccoon Toby, only to throw them into the full bathtub. of water and throwing the toaster from his house into it. "Live are alive." He said the best phrase for that cases while rays coming out of nowhere resonated in the bathroom.

The stuffed animals were sitting at the kitchen table Kuma paying attention and Toby with a hand holding his bored face. While The Mask was dressed in a white shirt rolled up brown pants and a blackboard behind him with photos of the Club of Occult of the Kuho Academy.

"Very well I have given you life for a single reason every protagonist has secondary but you are tertiary, I mean it, your contribution to this will be as minimal as that of the secondary ones of SAO. Any questions?" Kuma raised his hand.

"Yes chubby and squishy." He said looking at Kuma.

"But what do we have to do?" Kuma asked what was going to do his function.

"Basically I will put these phones in your ass and you will take them out when something or someone attacks my sisters or mother, you will call me and I will understand that they are in danger and I will come to help them." He said pulling out two heavy mobiles like bricks. Old ones of those from just to call.

"You can put it to your mother for me." Toby said.

"You have them very well placed to be castrated." He said looking at him with a frown before smiling. "I like you're promoted to second in command." He gave her his new rank while shaking his hand.

"You know where you can get the job." He said with a face of few friends.

-Splash- The Mask smacked the stuffed raccoon. -Splash- returned the blow and so many times.

"Stop ceasing to hit you." The Mask and Toby looked at each other before jointly smacking him both in unison. "Sorry." The bear said when you were done crying.

"Happy you have made a child cry." Toby told him pointing with an incriminating finger.

"You always blame me for everything where the life you promised me is when we got married." Said The Mask dressed as a housewife but curly blonde in a white nightgown.

"We are not married." He told the stuffed animal causing him to put his hands to his mouth before he started crying he would raise "Because you are incapable of committing yourself to buaabuabuabua." He lay down to cry on the couch.

"Sorry, I'm very stressed at work." The stuffed raccoon said as he approached and began to caress her neck.

"Lie, I'm just another one of your zo * with which you sleep." He said before intensifying his crying.

"Oh come on, do not cry tonight, we'll have your dinner as in the old days." He said smiling while caressing him.

"You promise me." The Mask stopped crying to look at the raccoon before whimpering a little.

"Yes." He said in a loving tone.

"Oh my Toby." The Mask gave the raccoon a kiss in the mouth.

While Kuma applauded and smiled "Bieeeeeen."

But then the two realized what was happening "ARG that disgust." Toby said while spitting out his tongue and with his hands tried to wipe it.

"I do not kiss so badly either." The Mask said with his dazzling smile.

"Well I'll do it but sun by Sachiko-sama." Said the Raccoon before spitting.

"Venite qui al mio tavolo a disprezzare e ora if you say mia sorella repestas più di tre anni in cui abbiamo distanza quando si fermò a chiamarmi Padrino." He said the fat tuxedo dress with mustache and the face of an old man with a Sicilian accent as he read every word put on the google translator.

"Just finish at once." The Raccoon said with crossed arms.

"Well, who wants to be the first?" Mascara said while holding the mobiles.

"Fat." Toby said pointing at the teddy bear.

"I'm not fat, I'm just stuffed." He said hugging himself enjoying the feeling of warmth and hug he was now able to feel. The Mask slipped behind him and began the operation "You will give me someaaaaaaaaaaaaa or Susana do not cry more for me!" Whatever he was going to say was replaced by the song as he felt La Máscara put the phone inside him.

"Your turn." He said looking at the raccoon with a smile that resigned.

 **End of Flashback**

"And here we are with mobiles stuck to the bowels."

"But since you're going to get them out of your ass if I put them inside you, it's more so that when you call, it's too late." He said applying the logic that La Mascara lacked, provoking the raccoon's fury.

The raccoon threw himself on top of him and began to strangle him "Son Pe * a, he let me put a cell phone up his ass for nothing." He said as he pressed harder, "I'll kill you, I'll kill you."

"Eee we would not have to go save Aya-san." The bear said as he watched the scene.

 **Kuho Academy outside**

The Mask was stuck in a camouflage suit with palm fronds on his head and partially peeped out of the closed door of his institute. After checking that there was no one made the signal to advance there came a pot with a palm tree that was moved by two small legs and put next to The Mask. "Well this is the plan I will go to Toby by the wall then he will move around the premises, put the bombs and locate Aya then I and the bear will enter and we will take her and we will blow up the bombs the demons die the students lose several days of we all win good except those who die of course. " Said The Mask serious.

"But is not that terrorism?" I ask the teddy bear.

"We do not have it totally justified, we do it to save my sister who is your owner." He remembered the bear as he put a small backpack full of explosives.

"But why be so violent we can carry out parliamentary actions and try to reach a peaceful solution based on our position and together find solutions working together." The bear said with total innocence with open arms smiling.

"Toby come with me a second." The Mask said with the gesture of come here.

"When this is over, Kuma will go for tobacco." La Mascara said with his arm wrapped around the raccoon while looking at the bear who was still smiling.

"It will look like an accident." He said with his thumb raised

"Well and now this will protect your identity." The Mask said as he put on a mask.

"You are stupid macho." The raccoon said how ridiculous the idea was. When Toby left, only Kuma and The Mask were left to break the silence and talk to the bear while he repeatedly stepped on the ground with his right foot "Well, so you are a bear ... how are you doing?"

"Well thanks for asking." He answered with total innocence.

"The sound of something resonating in the Mask's pants sounded like a glass of talk while you put it next to his ear.

"Condom used to dirty socks, the bra is put in. The next time I choose the names in code change." Toby said that somehow the message reached the glass.

"Received, change and cut," said the Mask while keeping the glass.

"Is it normal that I liked the mobile?" He asked the bear causing The Mask to keep its mouth open and blinking several times. "This conversation starts to turn violent." He said before picking up the glass again.

"Condom used to dirty socks last phase of the operation barbecue sauce is in the meat I repeat the barbecue sauce is in the meat change." Toby said through his walkie talkie

"What does that mean?" The worried bear asked.

"That Aya is with them."

 **Occult Club**

"Then Aya Takahashi tell me you have already thought about my offer." Said Rias Gremory sitting on the sofa of the occult club with her legs crossed together around her was the rest of the club members.

 **Next Chapter: The Mask vs The Occult Club**

 **Next update / translation for Sunday or next week.** **Visit the user cetoelverse (the creator of the fic), thanks to him, I can upload this story translated into English.**


	5. The Mask vs The Occult Club

"Well then let's review the plan once again." The Mask said as he explained to Kuma the new plan he had drawn.

"The fact that they have my sister in the same room modifies the plan slightly but in summary you get into the Rambo plan with the AK-47 firing like crazy, then taking advantage of the shock, I run off and take the sister of ST and then I'll use the thousand-year-old technique of fleeing to save your painful life, then you will heroically put yourself in front of the escape route and give your life as a plush shield and remember that even if you fly the bottom you can still cling to the enemy's legs to slow down enough as for the bombs to explode. "

"But then I will die." Kuma said worried about his idea of jumping into the air and terrified by the idea.

"If it's likely but the fact of sacrificing you will be something that will chase me for 3 years 6 months 2 weeks 1 weekend 3 hours 2 minutes and 5 seconds." Said The Mask while mentalizing for the mission.

"And now we go." Said The Mask that marched with Kuma towards the building of the occult club.

 **Hall of the Occult Club**

"Then Aya Takahashi tell me, have you already thought about my offer?" Said Rias Gremory sitting on the sofa of the occult club with her legs crossed together around her was the rest of the club members.

 **Flashback**

Minutes after the arrival of Issei, Kiba and Koneno.

Rias Gremory and Akeno came to the old church after having reincarnated Asia as a demon and now they were trying to shed light on the events that had taken place in the church by talking to Asia and Aya about what had happened. Kiba and Akeno went down to the catacombs to explore them.

"So that guy came here to save you?" Rias asked the surprised girls he had only had contact with him once but he wondered why.

"If he came down the stairs and turned into a cowboy and beat them up." Said Aya surprisingly had adapted well to everything that had lived the last hours after meeting a fallen angel was not so surprised with the existence of the demons although she imagined them in another way after they arrived Akeno stayed with her He was careful and explained everything including the resurrection of Asia.

"Then he said he was here because of Aya claiming he was a distant relative but it's strange because this morning while he was strangling Issei-Kun." Asia told Rias that she was clearly displeased.

"This morning, Issei, why did not you tell me you had crossed paths with him again?" Rias asked her pawn because when she came to her, she only mentioned that she had to rescue Asia. She was upset and because of her pores came a lot of hostility, not only had she attacked her servant, she had insulted her and now she had attacked again.

"At the time I was so focused on saving Asia that this guy is downplayed." Issei answered with sincerity at first he despaired is more he had sworn to himself to find that guy and make him pay to have killed Asia all that change for happiness after his mistress reincarnated to Asia but his hostility to The Mask had not disappeared but he realized something "Wait, you and that guy are relatives?" I ask Aya

"What?" Aya said surprised "I have not seen him in my life." He said sincerely. I did not know that guy at all, not even because he wanted to save her.

"But this morning he said that Issei had crossed the line having made him personal by kidnapping his sister." Asia said remembering the moment he was strangling and drowning Issei.

"Your brother!" Everyone was surprised by this revelation but that explained many things.

"It's impossible my brother is not violent and he's a coward and he certainly would never kill anyone." Said Aya had well typecast his brother knew him well.

"Tell us Aya-Chan, have you noticed your weird brother lately?" Akeno asked the girl.

"No ... though." She said but there was a certain incident that made her think.

 **Flashback**

"DO NOT TOUCH IT! IT'S MINE!" With an improper anger he ran and took The Mask from his sister's hands.

 **End Flashback**

"Even though?" Rias said wanting to know the answer.

"It's not just that he's on tests and he's a little stressed." Aya said wanting to get rid of her brother's suspicions. But I do not deceive Rias who already had a slight idea. _"Everything about that lunatic started when our Uncle sent him that package and if ..."_ she thought as the first day that spoke of The Mask coincided with that day.

Kiba and Konenko appeared from the entrance to the catacombs.

"We have found several priests down there and the body of a fallen angel the funny thing is that he has died without receiving a single wound." Kiba informed his mistress and the group.

"Aya-san." Rias said to the girl "Why did the fallen angels love you?" I ask the young woman. Feeling a little empathy, she knew that she would not say anything that could put her brother in danger.

"I do not know, only two black men dressed like priests broke into my friend's house and took me by force and brought me here." She said what had happened to her this morning.

"Chances are you own a Sacred Gear or maybe they wanted to use you as a guinea pig for the ritual." Rias shared her theory, while holding her thoughtful hand to her chin.

"Sacred Gears?" I ask Aya with curiosity.

"By simplifying it, it's like a kind of special ability or power that you're born with, surely they wanted yours as well as Asia." Rias said to the girl who still did not understand very well.

"However, the Sacred Gears can also be dangerous and destructive, it is very possible that a day will come when you will awaken your power, but maybe that day someone could be hurt, so I have an offer to make you." Rias said seriously knowing that the case could perfectly well be.

"An offer?" Aya asked doubtfully.

"Aya, I want you to consider joining our club club of the occult as an honorary member." Rias said causing a slight surprise to the rest.

"Club of occultism? It's all too fast until a couple of hours ago I did not even believe in demons and now I'm in with 6." Aya said that her head was beginning to ache to absorb so much information and get into a world that asked more questions than answers.

"We will not ask you to do anything dangerous, we will only try to help you wake up your sacred gear and train you so you can control it." Rias said in an older sister's tone to gain the confidence of the girl.

"But if it's dangerous, could not it hurt you?" I ask Aya.

"Do not worry we'll manage it." Kiba said with a smile.

"You do not have to answer now, you can leave, in fact, it's too late, I think you should go to your house and rest, Issei, Asia, please, you can accompany her to her house." Rias said that was a cover he would send them to take a look at the surroundings of his possible enemy.

"Hai Bochou."

"And what do I say to my parents? They probably think I've been kidnapped." She said what she deduced had happened

"Do not worry, for them and the rest will be as if you had never left." Rias said smiling.

When Issei and Asia left with Aya Akeno, she spoke to Rias. "Ara, Ara Bochou, is it okay to use it that way?" Akeno said with a smile.

"This is the best way to attract him to us, or perhaps the only one that hurt Issei twice and even tried to kill him and yesterday shows that he is not with the fallen angels but considering his attacks on Issei, and that he dared to insult me without having any idea to whom he spoke shows that he knows nothing of the devils and by his actions I do not think he works for heaven .I may simply have no side but one thing is clear I will not let him continue to harm my servants or sowing chaos in my territory. " She said the plan was to use Aya to attract him and find a solution to the problem he posed in one way or another.

 **End Flashback**

"I ..." Aya was going to respond but it was cut off.

"GET TO MY FRIEND!" The Mask broke into the hall of the occult club. Everyone looked at the door to see a teddy bear with an AK-47 under his legs with the weapon that was ridiculously large.

"Kuma?" Aya said when she saw her teddy bear.

"A bear?" Koneko said, surprised to see him.

"What a monkey." Asia said with a smile when she saw the teddy bear. The rest, however, were bewildered.

" _I did not expect it to work so fast."_ Rias thought as she looked at the door.

"Do you carry a gun?" Kiba said.

The bear began firing clear that he did not calculate the weight of the weapon causing it to fall forward, Kuma was lifted and held in the air before falling causing the machine gun spinning uncontrollably firing at all present Kiba used his speed to throw himself over Aya and both fall to the ground Issei did the same with Asia clear that by chance fate stumbled and fell on top of her so that her head was between her breasts, Koneko overturned the table making it stay upright protecting Akeno and Rias of the trajectory of the bullets when the weapon ran out of ammunition Kuma was on the floor and The Mask next to him in the corridor, the room and the window were full of holes.

Seeing the members of the occult club intact "Plan B !, Toby Apostoflant!" So fast with that said a raccoon jumped with a liana towards the occult club only to hit the glass after a couple of seconds began to fall to the ground.

While all the members were looking at the window they realized something neither Aya nor The Mask was nowhere.

"Get me out of here!" Chillo Aya locked in a sack that carried The Mask while running.

"As I do a customs check, I'm screwed." The Mask said as he ran as he was about to reach the rear entrance of the main building, hitting a kind of invisible wall and being crushed against it.

"Au" The Mask rejoined and touched the invisible wall while strange symbols appeared in it.

"Do not bother you can not get through." Rias said that along with the rest that were behind La Mascara.

"You and I know we do, but that is between us." Mask said to his audience as he winked.

"Wow, I'm surrounded, please say this is a story of multiple hentai rape." Said The Mask while turning to the occult club with the bag that contained his sister inside.

"We meet again Big-Head." Rias put the name that the press and the media had given him "Or should I call you? Shinji Takahashi." Rias said with arrogance as he looked at La Máscara with his arms crossed.

"It's pretty offensive that you confuse me with that loser." The Mask said, looking away indignantly.

"You have attacked my servant, planted chaos in my territory, After not only you enough with that but also hurt him again." Rias recriminated his crimes against the Gremory clan.

"And I flew school." The Mask said with a smile.

Everyone looked at him bewildered. The Mask struck a button and all the rooms of the school and the first floor were blown up in the air accompanied by several explosions of smoke. Several school elements, such as table chairs, fell from the ground as the flames began to spread through the building.

"The school Why?" I ask Asia to see the destruction caused by The Mask. While wondering what the end of this senseless destruction was.

"The Aristocrats." The Mask said simply. But he realized something and shared his knowledge with the occult club "Eh? You know, I think the explosives would have been more effective if I had detonated them when you were inside the building."

"Ara, ara The student council is going to be upset." Akeno said with his hand on his cheek while smiling. Rias was looking at the building of the Occult Club concerned.

"Akeno takes Asia and go to the club to check that Gasper is not injured." Rias said as he looked once more at La Mascara.

"You have Gasper here, I can ask for an autograph." Said The Mask thinking they were referring to the ghost of TV.

"Who is Gasper?" Issei said he shared that feeling with Asia of not knowing who that person was.

"That is not important now focus on the enemy, you know the truth is that I was going to try to reason with you but I see that plan was doomed to failure from the beginning." said Rias.

"Not only from chapter 4 when the author announced that I was going to face you." The Mask broke the fourth wall still holding his sister in the bag he was carrying that was beginning to hit him.

"Yuto." Rias ordered his knight to begin the offensive.

"Hai." Using his knightly speed Kiba headed for The Mask.

"No, it will not, we both know that it will not attackAAAAAAAAAA!" The Mask went flying due to a Koneko tackle with several bell turns until finishing buried underground with only his legs on the outside. While Kiba had used his speed to grab the sack with Aya inside and get her out of there.

 **Meanwhile near the Occult club**

"Good thing I'm made of cotton." Toby said as he brushed himself off. He said while behind him the first floor of the occult club was burning.

A teddy bear ran out of the burning building "AAAAAAAA SOIL AND ROLL TO THE SOIL AND ROLL!" Kuma said he threw himself to the ground and began to roll to extinguish the flames that covered him.

"You're a lucky guy, are not you?" Toby told Kuma that he finally put out his flames and got up.

"Used condom, where's dirty socks?" Kuma asked, looking in several directions looking for The Mask.

"Look at the my ** gives the code names." Toby said as he fanned himself with his dead heat paw.

"We would not have to go help him." Kuma said worriedly.

"It's not part of the plan." Toby you rest importance.

"Are we going to stay here if we do anything?" Kuma asked worried that Aya and Shinji needed help.

"If this is plan B, we did not tell you anything because it was super secret." Toby said as he walked towards the exit from there.

"Worse if I was in this operation I would have to know it was secret." Kuma ran to catch up with him.

"But stools would not have been secret." I explain Toby to Kuma who nodded.

"Sure, it makes sense." Kuma said as he walked with Toby towards the door.

 **Back to the patio**

The Mask's feet shrunk back into the ground and then he pulled out his head where it was seen that he was wearing a rabbit headband "And what's new again." He said as he pulled out a carrot that he began to nibble on.

"It's intact." Said Issei surprised he had seen the strength of Koneko in action and it was hard to believe that anyone receiving a direct attack could leave intact.

"If he has received the tackle of a tower and has left unharmed he must have a great physical capacity." Rias commented while Aya was behind her.

"Thanks for taking it off, I was starting to scratch and kick to get out of the bag and not see what fingernails it has, besides now Daddy has a way to break loose." Said The Mask shaking the dust to look at his opponents with his classic smile.

"Wait!" Said his sister who stood in front of Rias and tried to talk to his supposed brother "Shinji Are you really?"

"I would appreciate it if you would stop confusing me with that loser." The Mask said indignantly.

"That's the mask our uncle sent you." Aya said completely sure that her brother's change was caused by her.

"Oh, of course your uncle sends a mask and as Shinji has it, Shinji is The Mask and curiously that same day I appear in this city, coincidence, of course it is." The Mask tried to sneak in there. He knew he could handle them but if they attacked Shinji when he did not have the mask he would be in trouble.

"Well, now you'd all be in line so I can shoot you." The Mask said pulling out a shotgun.

"Kill us?" Issei asked as Rias' tension and aura increased, saying that the heir of the Gremory Clan did not like to threaten his servants.

"If now you know the existence of the mask is the only way to keep your mouth closed, I do not do it because it's Shinji, I do it because yes." The Mask said pointing to Rias.

"Wait, take off the mask." Aya said to her brother that left him stunned.

"Okay suppose I'm your brother, why would I do that?" He said pointing with his gun about to pull the trigger.

"It's changing you, it's always been a strange thing and a freak that barely leaves the room at home but you've always been a good person you would never kill anyone that thing is changing you." Aya said trying to reach her brother.

"Oh my God, it's true." The Mask said that he shot his shotgun and started crying.

"So you're going to take it off?" I ask Aya.

"No, it's not that, it's that you've gone crazy!" The Mask of his jacket took out a huge giant mallet. "And the crazy people have to be treated with love." I try to hit her sister but she was rescued by Kiba.

"You attack your own sister." Rias said indignantly at what she had just seen.

"You have turned against me, that is what I would say if it were your brother, and now I must hit her on the head until I forget what happened the last 48 hours or suffer an irreversible coma whatever happens before." The Mask said as he discarded his giant hammer.

"We're not going to let you hurt her." Issei said as he put himself on guard. "Boosted Gear!" Said Issei while in his arm appeared a piece of red armor with two yellow horns and in the center of the hand a green circle.

"The good news is that you will be dead by the time that happens." The Mask said if he felt a hint of fear.

"President, what are we doing? She's still Aya's sister." Kiba said to his mistress while summoning a sword sheathed on her waist.

"Aya said it's a mask, you just have to take it off." Rias said with total confidence in herself and her subordinates.

"Wait a minute, I'm the bad guy?" The Mask said upon realizing the context. I just raise your shoulders. "Anyway where you go to what you should." The Mask grabbed the sky and literally ripped it off.

A mask wearing a brown suit with a cream button-down shirt sitting on a table surrounded by a television set. To his right was another, this one was wearing a long-sleeved green plaid shirt and a brown sweater that hid that shirt.

"Today the great game we have La Mascara against The Club of Occult of the Kuho Academy." The one on the right started talking. "Bob you have to tell us about this game." He said looking at his partner.

"Well people are waiting for weeks waiting for this there were even rumors of erasure of history and this assembly does nothing but lengthen the wait but analyze the game that will take place." Then a screen appeared next to a photo of The Mask.

"The Mask is the big favorite, however we should not underestimate Rias Gremnory and her great capacity ... ..offensive not to mention her queen with great ... skills, the handsome has a great footwork and the loli that for reason of the recent laws of the UN we are forced to pixelate complete a very complete group and their new signings are Hyoudou Issei that according to close sources has been exercising his right arm since he was 12 years old and the nun who only knows that his name is Asia. "

"We are in Japan." Said The Mask of the Left.

"Indeed." Said The Mask that was known as Bob.

"That is in Asia."

"Indeed," said Bob.

"And it's called Asia being European?" I ask the last part of his co-representative

"Every father is a world." He said without taking his eyes off the camera.

"Well, how do you see these teams this season?" I ask his analyst one more time.

"Well I think La Mascara is doing a great season resolving all his fights and facing teams with more resources than him, this season is amazing." He said how he saw La Máscara before moving on to the occult club.

"While Rias Gremory has built his team signing several Galacticos with rare sacred gears and including a _Longinus_ eye but that does not hide that he is doing a discrete season, it is that they have been completely eclipsed by the magnificent season of La Máscara."

"Attention!" Chillo The Mask on the left "I am informed that people are complaining that we suck too much camera that this does not start and that instead of being neutral we are going with La Máscara."

"That's absurd if we've even made a totally neutral video." Bob said I gave the signal to show the video.

 **Video**

"The Mask the Zhar phenomenon There you see it class that elegance that sportsmanship look at these images."

 **Mission possible The Mask vs Freed**

"I could take that bat and attack Freed but he is aware that it would be a danger to his opponent's health and knowing that somewhere there is a child who does not know what a shooting star decides to throw the baseball with such force that travels all over the earth leaving the illusion that it is a shooting star causing all children to ask for a wish distributing hope and hope to the whole nobility that bears to believe that that breast can have such a big heart deserves to be consecrated holy and a statue every yard. "

 **End of Video**

-Solzo- What a boy, lad, my boy would hope that he looked like that man. "The mask on the left wiped away his tears with a handkerchief, with Bob nodding.

"And now the Occult Club." said Bob

 **Video**

"There we have them The Occult Club in these images taken from the anime of the original chapter 3 we see them concentrate in that warehouse to attack that poor mother." He said showing a woman whose torso was naked.

"That she was only going to breastfeed her children look how they all associate to beat up that poor woman violence, violation rights and sadism." He said showing how the different demons of the occult club showed their abilities.

"And pay attention exclusively to these images, here we can see how the poor woman beaten and electrocuted says clearly" Please do not think about my children, "the mother says desperately.

What with an arrogant smile Rias Gremory The Redhead with the permanent rule that makes thousands of girls with her chest without caring to contribute to the degrading act of masturbation, she replies, "I do not care if we rape them and then we'll kill them." cruelty and abuse to minors if these monsters are able to do that by going out on the TV that they are transmitting image to their children and what is more important if they do when they see them What will they do when nobody sees them? Fear and disappointment

 **End of the Video**

"You see we have been completely neutral, all that has happened is not as if someone has manipulated the video and the images to make The Mask and the Occult Club look good like the bad guys, because here we are neutral and we only show the truth. that you see here we have the video of the signing of Asia by the Occult Club but as it would not be fair we also put one of The Mask because here we do not favoritism to any. " Said The Mask making the signal to put the second video.

 **Video**

Mask the green buddha the idol of youth goes quietly when he discovers that his sister has been kidnapped in a brave act will face his captors look when he faces Freed Sellzen being as noble as he is and true to his words to make him his friend she becomes a 40-year-old lady and transmits maternal affection to him so that she deviates from the path of slaughter, being aware that she is suffering from mild cerebral palsy. The moment she blows her ear, she hits him with a Lanriat so that she recovers .

But that's not all. With his supervision he detects that Freed's back has been broken, so he divides it into three and applies a triple Powerwomb on the altar to reposition him, I can not continue to see such an act of kindness towards someone who he does not deserve it only denotes the greatness of this man and there he does not finish everything after he decides to transform himself into Chuk Morris to finish fast with his opponent and do not suffer if he wants even his enemy as if they were his friend fair play and respect and we see them there do not finish see the conclusion could face Reynalle in a fight where he would humiliate and troll but being a gentleman writes his name on the Death Note to die quickly and with his pride intact a knight to the core.

"In contrast we have Asia Argento the new demon of the Clan Gremory, a being whose level of evil is only comparable to that of Jack the Ripper, it's no wonder he's done with those people look at this scene The Mask tries to save Issei he tries to commit suicide by submerging himself in the fountain and forcing the Mask's hands to strangle him knowing that he will never be able to be a friend of The Mask that tries to save him see how Issei places the Mask's hands on his neck. clearly says "Do not die your family loves you this is not the solution for peace and love." And then Asia appears that clearly says "Let him die I will rip his organs and sell them on the black market." Greed and desecration .

"And I will use the money to finance the felling of trees in the Amazon and in paying to kill the baby seals with a stick." his level of malice reaches such an extreme that he eludes an elaborate plan in which he fakes a kidnapping by taking advantage of the good heart of La Mascara there, although he can dodge the ball that ended his life by bending over and letting himself be beaten to dirty the public image of La Mask and power and sue him for attempted murder and steal everything he has, manipulative and greedy is that he does not think stop to ruin the lives of all people is not surprising that a being with such evil has joined the Occult Club We only wonder what your next atrocities are now in this group? We just have to beg and ask someone to stop this monster.

 **End of Video**

 **Return to the academy**

Mascara as a tall and muscular football player wearing a uniform with a blue helmet with a black centerline with green stripes that used yellow sleeve shirt with black stripes and blue pants with white socks and black boots advancing to tackle Kiba Koneko came out in its path

Close-up of The Mask.

Close-up Koneko.

Close-up Mask.

Close-up Koneko.

The resulting shock was The Mask flying to pieces falling his eyes and his arm that raised a sign that had written Auch.

The Mask recovered and became

 **Voice in Off: LIU KANG!**

 **Music: Motal Kombat Theme Song**

"MORTAL KOMBAAAAAT!" "Chiuahuahauhaua." The Mask used the Bicycle Kick of Liu Kang advanced pedaling his feet in the air only to be grabbed by Koneko who grabbed his feet and began to hit him on the floor again and again.

"Stop do not hurt her!" Asia told the group concerned about the safety of his brother.

"There is no other way if we want to give back to your brother we have to snatch that mask from him." Rias said he did not intervene to avoid having to destroy it.

"The Mask in the air grabbed his health bar and turned on himself freeing himself from Koneko The Mask if thinking twice he hit her with it sending her flying without time to react was attacked by Kiba who tried to hit him with the guard of his sword Mask blocked the hit with the health bar.

"How long Cloud." The Mask changed appearance imitating Sephiroth wearing his uniform and a long white mane.

"I'm sorry you must confuse me." Kiba said while they were in shock.

"You have not put on your hair or your SOLDIER suit, it hurts how I'm going to do a Final Fanstasy VII cosplay fight if you do not dress for the occasion." The Mask with a surprising force waved his sword and sent Kiba flying with ease that landed on the ground leaving a mark due to sudden braking.

"His strength suddenly increased." Noto Kiba with how quickly he had gained ground in the fight.

"Mph?" The mask elusive to Issei who ran towards him to punch him quickly turned to hit him using his Boosted Gear, kept trying to hit him but every blow was easily avoided or blocked by the Mask.

"He's very motivated, is not he?" Said the Mask that had become untransformed and arrogantly mocked Issei.

"I will never forgive myself for the fact that I failed ... I went to save her and I could not do it." He said remembering how he went to save Asia only to find her dead the night before. "Neither did you for killing her." He said pointing to The Mask.

"You should thank me another little lapdog for your _Ojou-sama, and_ even if I had not died I would not have had _anywhere_ to go so one way or another I would have finished with you." The Mask is important to the matter.

"You do not understand at that moment I was desperate for the impotence of seeing my friend die for it when Buchou resurrected her I made the promise I will not let that happen again so this time I will defeat you and take away that ugly face." Said Issei determined to defeat The Mask.

"Dragon Booster!" He told Issei's arm that he had changed his appearance again, now his entire arm had become a piece of red armor with claws on his fingers.

"Oh," said The Mask as he put on some sunglasses in front of the brightness that Issei's arm emits. That he pounced on him that he just dodged it by scurrying to the side, standing behind him. Issei turned quickly.

"Boost!"

The Mask dodged again. "Keep trying for a dollar." when The Mask was turned on he was hit by Koneko who fell to the ground on his head before returning to rejoin "Au do not hit like a loli." Lightning fell from the sky to where The Mask was.

"Akeno is about incapacitating him not about killing him." Rias told his queen.

"Kukuku do not worry buchou reduced the power should I survived with some burns." She said in an innocent voice.

"By the way, Gasper?"

"It's fine we've extinguished the club's flames and your room was protected by the seal." Akeno said, removing concerns from Rias, Asia appeared later that had been brought by Akeno while carrying Aya at a safe distance.

Then Akeno was surprised when she was caught in the air.

 **Tango music**

The Mask began to dance with Akeno a tango after grabbing it by the wrist and turning it on itself and then tilt it while holding it in his arms.

"Bonjour mon amour, you know since I saw you that night I counted the hours only one day and my heart already hurts for not looking at you or cruel destiny your mistress is my enemy but that same caprice has reunited us maybe it is written in the stars that our destiny is intimate. "

The Mask looked at Akeno seductively and grabbed the back of his head touching his hair "Kiss me now and I will get excited I will go crazy with passion I will revolcate and I will do such things that will make this raise the age recommendation due to explicit sexual content and degenerate of what I will do to you. " The Mask said looking at Akeno.

"Hey Damn what do you think you do with Akeno-senpai?" Issei said furiously.

To everyone's surprise Akeno stroked the green face of The Mask as he smiled The Mask turned to the audience raising nonexistent eyebrows and closed his eyes and together his lips only to receive an electric shock from Akeno. The Mask's clothing was scorched and smoke was rising from her pores.

"You are so cruel that I LOVE YOU!" He said still holding her in the air.

"Kukuku Big Head-Kun did not know you could fly." Akeno said with a smile.

Causing the Mask to look down. "Merdeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Said The Mask as he fell to the ground. "Calm down, I'm ready from your pocket, I take out an anchor that fell to the ground, increasing the speed of fall." Wrong pocketoooooooo! The Mask fell to the ground leaving its silhouette on the floor.

"Now promotion, Queen!" Said Issei wanting to have the rank of Queen to increase her abilities.

"What are you talking about Issei." Rias asked his subordinate.

"You said that in enemy territory I could promote Queen, Horse, Tower or Bishop."

"It is not possible for wine to come to us and it is attacking us in our territory, so we are defending, so now it is not possible for you to use the promotion." Rias said to his pawn.

Issei sighed "Chess is quite complicated."

"Oh you want to be a queen, there's no problem." The Mask appeared with square glass spectacles with a pink button-down shirt, a yellow tie and blue jeans with brown Italian shoes and a cotton bracelet with sewing needles embedded in it, grabbed Issei and spun him with such speed that he gen A small tornado.

The Mask dived in and when they came out Issei was dressed like a Drag Queen wearing a revealing outfit that was like a woman's white swimsuit showing her nipples part of her torso and like a thong left her buttocks exposed while wearing white heels .

"No, I'm not missing something." The Mask in the pocket took out the shotgun and shot Issei in the face not bullets was the makeup gun The Simpsons -BANG- Issei's face was completely white with blue eyes and red lipstick. "Perfect now you will be the queen of the carnival."

"I can not believe all the blows he has suffered and he has not worn out a bit. My intention was to defeat him and remove that mask but if I intervene with my power I could destroy him." Rias thought that while studying his opponent to find a weak point.

"Why, if you could do this you did not do it with Bochou, or with Akeno-sanpai or with Asia or Kon ..." he was interrupted by a blow from the Koneko, the blow knocked him off balance and his white heels broke falling Issei against the ground.

"You're the worst." Koneko said with contempt.

"We give you one last chance, give us the mask and you can go with your sister home." Rias said if this continues they would possibly reach a point of no return that would be killing or dying.

"Redhead disengages." The Mask was now a cowboy with a cream-colored shirt covered by a Mexican poncho, brown trousers and cowboy boots of the same color, his revolver drawn and pointed at Rias. His revolver was destroyed by a red sphere fired by Rias.

"Very good heavy artillery." Said The Mask that turned to become a man The Mask grew to reach 2.00 meters in height and his size and musculature increased significantly he was dressed in a white shirt a yellow tie and a gray pants with black shoes. The Mask wearing glasses I adjusted it with his finger indicated before smiling.

"A Increased in Size." said Issei when he saw him.

"You can but that's the way ..." Koneko did not finish the sentence with incredible speed was plated by The Mask that sent her flying several meters once again filling his uniform with dirt and destroying it in part. They all looked at The Mask that crashed their fists as they watched as their hands darkened to black and the metallic sound sounded as they crashed.

"Let's go." Said the confident Machine Issei attacked the first his fist impact on the chest but The Mask just laughed before grabbing him by the leg and start spin after fifteen laps released Issei who went flying but was picked up by Akeno.

Kiba watching the squeeze and using his speed he prepared to attack _"If I cut the nerves of his arms he will not be able to use them and it will be easier to remove the mask and Asia could heal them later."_ That's what the gentleman thought but he was surprised when, despite his speed, Masktrong grabbed his sword, stopping Kiba in his tracks "Bonito Cuchillo." It was what he said before with just pressing his right arm to split Kiba's sword into pieces surprising everyone.

Kiba jumped and used his speed to gain distance but surprisingly the Mask was behind him. Before I could react I applied a strip of shorts and put his white underpants on his head, Kiba while trying to take it off was grabbed by The Mask that I throw into the air Kiba fell giving several laps of bell before The Mask kicked in the moment Exactly where it fell sending him to fly to the tennis courts.

While people were heard shouting, Go! The Mask was hit by a bolt many more powerful than the previous one. Once again The Mask amazed everyone appreciating intact even though his suit was shattered. Revealing an impressive musculature, marked veins and a scar near the heart.

"Ara, ara, how have you resisted him?" Akeno said seeing it intact.

"Nanomaquinas Nena." Said The Mask that was launched by Rias Gremory but someone stopped the hands of The Mask whose arms were covered in black faced those of Koneko in a contest of strength.

"Dosokoui!" I shrieked The Mask to Koneko who continued to press the force they were generating was such that the ground beneath his legs began to break. "You're good but if we're going to do sumo you need more weight." The Mask left an arm out of his ear and put a shades of ice cream and again pulled a hose then that same arm grabbed his back and opened it as if it were a zipper leaving the mask of that body with his normal body. The Mask stuffed the hose into Koneko's mouth who was holding the body he had previously used.

"mmffaamfpmaf." Koneko said while the Mask opened the hose in a matter of seconds Koneko was increasing more and more weight and in a matter of seconds Koneko was a mass of obesity with stubby fingers and overweight The Mask the shot to the floor with a single finger to Koneko who He fell on his back unable to move or lift.

"What have you done to him?" I ask Rias surprised.

"I made him swallow all of Naruto's stuff. Literally." The Mask said looking at the rest.

"Monster you have destroyed the loli figure of Koneko-Chan." I reproached Issei to The Mask for his crime.

"You can but the positive side is that it has gained some more weight in the breasts." Said The Mask that put the hose back in his head.

"Good point, but it is of little use if you destroy the figure of Loli mascot." Issei said that he had removed his heels but was still dressed as a transvestite.

"You're the worst." Koneko said unable to move.

"Lolis is true is Lolis Action Day the day we give thanks for the lolis we have and where we eat a loli full of stuffing." The mask dressed as a pilgrim took out a fork carving the ridiculously large turkey along with a knife and prepared to carve the loli. "Somebody stop me!" A reddish black aura flew at him destroying his arms.

"Not literally." The Mask said in shock watching his arms shattered.

"You have crossed the line, I will never forgive you for having tried to kill Koneko." The Red aura increased everyone feeling the danger. "I'm sorry, Aya." Rias said that I prepare to attack La Mascara.

While the great red aura increased more than size and became a wave of destruction that would wipe out everything that touched The Mask raised its arms and imitating the recharge of a shotgun pulled them down causing a clack to be heard and two blenders to come out manuals of his arms.

"Wait ... Shinji." Aya said trying to go to her brother to prevent Rias from attacking but she was held by Asia.

"Banzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii!" If he hesitated for a moment he launched himself against the wave of destruction while shouting "Aaaaaaaaaaa!" while screaming he placed his blenders in front of the wave of destruction that began to turn deflecting the wave of energy, Rias far from ending up applying more and more demonic power in the wave of energy making it more powerful but Mask continued to avoid destruction in the same way a battle of power.

"It can not be the power of the destruction of Rias braked by a blender that is impossible even the most powerful of magicians would be able to do something like that." Akeno said surprised to see how the Mask continued to avoid its imminent destruction.

"But then, as it's stopping, I understand, it's the legendary Beater, a Sacred Gear that can deflect any attack." Akeno smiled. Aya's eyes widened not believing the nonsense she had just heard and Asia was impressed by Issei's knowledge.

After a while the amount of energy dissipated The Mask was intact smiling as Rias leaned on her knee while panting tired The Mask approached with her arms beater to her. "You know I just had a macabre idea for a manga gore I want to do it realistically helps me see what happens when we put a blender and spin it in the eyes of a person to reach the brain.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Note I'll let you touch Buchou." Issei jump and try to hit the Mask.

"Asia, La Redirroja leaves something for the other selfish chots." The Mask said with his arms crossed and shaking his head.

"You are the selfish wanting to do what you want without important consequences and the people you hurt." I reproached Issei to The Mask.

"Sorry to be honest with myself." Said The Mask pulling his blenders and coming out two new arms.

"I do not care if you're Aya-chan's brother, I'll finish you here, I'll bring you such a beating, I'll make you cry and ask for forgiveness and I'll make you take off that mask yourself." Issei said full of confidence.

The Mask fought but after a while I ended up laughing hysterically. "HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA."

"Explosion!" Said Issei's arm hit The Mask as hard as he could.

"This for Destroying the figure of Koneko-chan!" He released a hook to The Mask when his head returned to its original place was received by another punch from Issei.

"This for threatening to kill us!" another blow that turned the head of The Mask to his right side. "And this for killing Asia!" The Mask put his hand in front of him to tell him to stop but it did not help. The Mask received a hook in the jaw that sent him flying and fell on the ground.

"It's over." Due to the release of so much power Issei was going to fall but was picked up by Kiba.

Aya ran worried to her brother while Akeno, Asia and Rias smiled that everything was over.

"Ara ara, it seems like it's over." then when Akeno removed Shinji's Mask.

"Issei!" Akeno shouted causing Issei to look at her "It's not Kiba!"

"Issei then turned to Kiba who tore off his face revealing a green face and a huge smile without giving him time in a turn became an incredibly tall and muscular being with a huge ponytail and four arms with three fingers in each one and jump up while grabbing and opening Issei's arms and legs and placing his knee under his testicles when they landed his knee hit Issei He did not say anything, did not shriek, did not react simply fell stiff without saying a word.

Rias looked at him visibly disgusted "When have you been changed by Yuto?"

"When, what is the most interesting question, but the question is not when, but rather, how do you think?" The Mask said with an air of superiority.

"Well you see when everyone was admiring the arm masturbator I got out of the script and I got in the exact moment that it appeared to hold the handsome in the back with a quick whirlwind we gave the change and we entered the story at the exact moment in which the tortillita here present. " He said pointing to Issei "I started throwing the first punch and the rest you see."

"Akeno just restrained himself." Rias said, already furious at the defeat and damage her subordinates had suffered.

"Hai Bochou" Akeno said excitedly. Then I summon a ray that fell on her and her clothes began to disappear. The face of the Mask became that of an animated wolf and he began to howl and kick the ground with his right leg quickly. Akeno's suit had become a Shinto priestess costume better known as Miko.

"Kukuku, what do you think? I feel good." Akeno asked coquettishly to The Mask.

"A picture is worth a thousand words." The Mask got under the pants and a huge poster that was censored came out hiding reproductive or crotch device that went flying and impact on Akeno as it lengthened more and more pushing Akeno until he reached the edge of the barrier and broke Rias looked bewildered while Asia that was healing Issei looked away flushed.

When Akeno reached the limit the barrier was broken still pushed and followed and so on through any building obstacle that was found was destroyed while Akeno was still pushed.

While a child who was looking at the sky. "Papa, look, that's a ..." He said to his father, pointing to a huge censorship sign.

 **Meanwhile in another universe**

"Tsch please. This is plagiarizing the joke of Austin Powers 2, I'll leave a record in the review of this episode of my discontent." The Dependent of the Simpsons comic shop said while reading the story from his computer and started typing.

 **Return to the universe**

 **In Texas**

Akeno stood up full of dust wondering what had happened. When it was surprising.

"Welcome to Texas Miss." Said The Mask dressed in a yellow plaid shirt with red squares brown hat light blue cowboy trousers with brown boots. I threw a bow to Akeno before with a speed bind and immobilize.

"Ara, how abrupt you are." Akeno said while shuffling his options.

"Really right now I would like to make a bondage movie with you." Said analyzing in sane Akeno that being tied his female attributes stood out more. "But JUMANJI!" A stampede of cows was heading towards them. "If you survive, call me." The Mask said as he climbed on the horse and escaped while Akeno watched the stampede of cows approaching.

 **Return to Japan**

"Where is Akeno?" He asked The Mask that he got off his horse and turned to return to his appearance by default and hit the butt of his horse that ran.

"Four to zero." Mask said with his mouth and hands smiling but his expression changed quickly. "Behind you." Notice Rias and pointing her back.

"I'm not going to fall for that old man ..." When Rias was going to finish the phrase wet cement coming from a truck behind him, he fell on top covering his whole body, petrifying it.

The Mask analyzed by joining his hands leaving in his fingers a hole like a square imitating the critics valuing a work of art "I like you but you have too many arms."

"Wait!" Asia said that he got into the middle of The Mask that had taken a chainsaw to amputate the arms of Rias.

"Oh look, it's the last line of defense, what are you going to do, oh do not tell me." The Mask became an exact copy of Asia only with the green head "Oh but please stop your misbehavior, God will not approve this, please but it is for him do it for your sister you are making her suffer, I want to sleep with Issei Kun even though he prefers them with more chest. " The Mask said mocking Asia.

"That is not true." Asia said comically denying his attraction to Issei. "Please stop hurting Issei and the others." She said to The Mask appealing to her compassion.

"At the moment you're giving me the ..." The Mask was interrupted.

"Sword birth." A cluster of swords of different sizes came out of the nothingness of the ground and impaled the Mask that was now in the air held by the swords embedded in her skin as she bled.

"Now ... I understand ... the ... .tentacle." The Mask said while his tongue remained on the outside pretending to be dead.

"Shinji!" Aya ran to her brother full of tears "Wake up ... wake up."

"Kiba-san" Asia looked at Kiba who had partially recovered although he still had some marks on his face from the punches he received from Issei.

"I'm sorry it was too dangerous it became a kill or die I had no choice." Kiba said sadly.

"Asia help him." Nidio Aya desperate to Asia to use his healing powers on his brother.

"AHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA" Asia started to laugh like a deranged while tears came out of her eyes. "When she fell on her knees behind her back on her shoulder she had a dart." Aya and Kiba looked at the person in charge while Asia continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Poison of the Joker, it's to die for AJAAJAJAJAA to die for AJAJAJAJA!" The Mask said laughing with laughter as it combined with the laughter of Asia. "She got the joke." He said as he got up from the pile of swords and threw the blowgun he had used to shoot Asia with a dart containing the poison he used. Asia that began to cry and her face to deform horribly while she continued laughing.

"Regeneration." Kiba said as he watched The Mask act like nothing after being impaled.

"And only one is left." The Mask said while watching Kiba who looked at The Mask and summoned two sword one was engulfed in flames and the other in ice that later broke and in its place appeared a normal sword.

"How many swords do you have?" I ask The Mask whose wounds closed as if they had never been.

"I answer if you answer this question, how can I help Asia-san?" Kiba said as he put himself on guard.

"Call Batman and ask him for the antidote." Said The Mask that with turning turned into a samurai was wearing a green worn green kimono with one that had a belt with vertical violet and white lines and straw sandals.

"I see that I will have to remove it by force." Said Kiba prepared to attack.

"Prepare because for many swords you have, you are not a rival for this one." The Mask pulled a sword from inside his kimono.

"But that sword is a scallion." Kiba said the obvious.

"It is not the legendary sword of Don Patch, transmitted by my teacher Patchuke Bobobo Mamacharlie the first master in the art of the Cular Sword." The Mask made a statement and prepared his sword.

"Cular sword?" Kiba said hesitantly he left doubt when he removed the kimono put the sword through the hole in the back while showing his back to Kiba a cold air snort in the air and silence would have reigned if not for the maniacal laughter of Asia.

Kiba threw himself into the attack trying several blows with his swords but the onion countered all his movements while The Mask moved his hips to block each blow of Kiba that despite his speed was unable to strike a single blow to the Mask.

I try a thrust that succeeded the sword of fire was stuck in the right buttock of The Mask "I caught you." Definitive art of the cular style. The Mask shot a peo the fire came to the eyes to Kiba that was blind. Then The Mask grabbed him again by the breeches and wrapped them around him as if it were a straitjacket.

"If I saw more births on the Internet you would have noticed my panoli strategy." The Mask glanced around Koneko impaired and obese, Kiba bound and blind, Akeno probably crushed by a stampede of cows, Rias Gremory trapped in cement Asia laughing at the edge of dying from lack of oxygen "One moment where's the guy with the red hand from touching so much? "

"Boosted Gear!" Chillo Issei who punched the Mask that threw him to the ground.

"How many times will I have to hit you on the balls to keep you quiet on the ground?" Said The Mask that I raise intact.

"I told you I'll tear off that mask." Issei said heavily the effort he was making was superhuman. And I was giving everything to not faint.

"Oh yeah well, the truth is that you're fine with me, I'm a bit of a flies because a certain author of fanfiction whose work I once read said that my favorite videogame character who uses a demonic arm was no match for the enemies he faced. boy with an arm come from a red dragon, consider this a small personal revenge. " The Mask became Devil May Cry's Nero and he was using his Devil Trigger which was a demonic looking ghost holding a Katana. The Mask's eyes turned red and his deep, dark voice said **"Let's Rock."**

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Aya Chillo before The Mask and Isseis touched the eyes of Aya emitted a bright light and remained The Mask turned to become an object and Shinji had put it and the arm of Issei returned to normal.

"What's happened, save Ay ..." I do not finish the sentence was struck by Issei losing The Mask in process.

"I told you to give it ..." Issei fell unconscious after giving everything of himself.

"Aya lost the brightness of her eyes Shinji then looked around" What's going on? "He said confused.

" _Well now we have it let's let me finish the job."_ He said to Shinji.

Shinji afraid of the demons' reprisals decided to follow the advice of his subconscious and put on The Mask that now had a suit with a rush hat, a black suit with thin yellow lines and a white shoes with black heel and toe emulating a gangster from the godfather's "It's nothing personal, it's just business." He turned to Issei and took out a hammer with the idea of making his skull porridge but someone stopped him by standing in front.

"Enough Shinji, you're not like that." Aya said protecting Issei from The Mask.

"You do not understand it, I do it for you, I will not let you end up in this world of demons where you will put yourself in danger and much less that you end up being one of the harem of that type you deserve someone who loves you and only to you because you are unique special. " The Mask said while hearing the sound of ooooooohhhhhhhh in the environment.

"And now go away I have to kill them before I become right, which will never be but I do not have so much patience." The Mask said still with the hammer raised.

"I'm not planning to leave." Aya said full of determination.

"When I said I was going to hit you with a hammer on the head so you would forget everything he meant it." The Mask pulled out his hammer and prepared to hit Shinji's sister but something stopped him at the last second.

"Oh come on we can finish this and nothing will stand in our way." The Mask said as his right hand grabbed his left hand.

"You are not the problem." The Mask spoke for itself.

"Do not meddle What you were without me you were nothing more than trash that based its existence on watching anime and cartoons always being the punching bag of the bullies a coward unable to talk to a girl, without me you are nothing and you know." The Mask said as he kept trying to get his right hand out and Aya wondered what was happening.

"I will not hurt you." The Mask took out a gun and shot at Asia but it was not a bullet it was a dart that contained the antidote Asia was calming down and finally I stop laughing but fainted. Then I grab Aya and ran out to where Toby and Kuma were and took them with him.

 **City river**

" _We did not say things, but because the blood thirst blinded us for a moment ST but we can still fix it, what do you say? Friends?"_ He said as he placed La Mascara in a box and looked at the river.

" _You can not do this give me the benefit of the doubt save your sister true."_ Shinji closed the box.

" _AHAHAHAHAH ST It's funny, really caught, I'll catch the message, I'll be good."_ Shinji looked at the river water where as he placed the box in the air and let go.

" _This is not over, you hear me, you'll be back without me, you're not like two and a half o'clock after Charlie Sheen left, you hear me sooner or later you'll put your ass in that lake and let me out you hear me hear me!"_ I heard La Mascara say as I fell to the bottom of the lake and sank to the bottom.

"What about the demons?" Shinji asked his sister who was behind him with Toby and Kuma, afraid they would come back for reprisals against him.

"I just sent you a message that I told you that you got rid of the Mask. They came to the conclusion that you were possessed by her." I explain Aya.

"They will not come for me, will they?" He wondered if it really was going to be that easy.

"I do not know, but just in case it's better to avoid them." Aya said to him as a joke.

"If and also decline the offer." Aya said that she had rejected Rias' help for two reasons, the main one was that she had been used to reach her brother. And the other was "For freak I already have you and them." He said Pointing to Kuma and Toby.

"We have ears." Toby complained as they left.

"Can we leave them like this?" Aya asked to see the stuffed animals and it was shocking to see them alive but talking was very strange.

"Unless you know how to survive a stuffed animal." Shinji said he was leaving the river with his sister and the stuffed animals.

"Come on let's go for some ice cream I invite." Aya said showing a portfolio.

"Did you steal it from a demon during the fight even though they tried to protect you?" Shinji asked him his sister's love as a child was always the money.

"Does not seem good to you?" I ask his brother mischievously while wiggling the wallet in his hand.

"You know if I started with rhythmic gymnastics now you could become an excellent Catwoman."

"Freak." He said to his sister.

"Dwarf." He returned the insult But before Aya could speak before Kuma called her "This Aya?"

"Tell me, Kuma"

"You can take me in your arms like when you were younger." Aya smiled before picking it up and putting it on her chest holding Kuma who was happy.

"If they see you like that they will laugh at you." Shinji told him he was carrying Toby in with his right arm.

"At least he travels in first I seem to go in tourist." Toby complained about how badly he was traveling with his stomach pressed by Shinji's arm.

"If I've learned anything from seeing you today, it's that I do not care what people think." Aya said while advancing happy to have managed to recover her brother.

"So this ends like this?" Kuma asked as the brothers left for home.

"Who knows we can not see the future." Toby said what no one knew is that Toby inside him had a GPS watch that denoted a red dot as he moved further and further away from him. _"That's why you have to prepare yourself just in case."_


	6. How You Could Have Finished I

**Notice the next chapter contains spoilers**

 **This may have ended**

The Mask was attached to the wall in a camouflage suit with palm leaves on the head and partially peeped out of the closed door of the institute. After checking that there was no one made the signal to advance there came a pot with a palm tree that was moved by two small legs and put next to The Mask. "Well this is the plan I will go to Toby by the wall then it will move through the precinct and put the bombs and locate Aya so I and the bear will go in and we will take her and we will blow up the bombs the demons die the students lose several days of class we all win good unless they die clearly. " Said The Mask serious.

"Wait, you are able to get anything out of nothing and practically doing what you want, why do not you generate an atomic minipump and use your mimicry to imitate the powers of Quicksilver or Flash to get Aya out of there and leave the bomb?" Toby said making The Mask go to his chin thinking. And after a turn it became Flash.

 **In the Hall of the Occult Club**

"I ..." Aya was going to respond but it was cut off. When he looked around he saw Kuma, Toby and The Mask later returned dressed as Flash.

"Your." Said Aya Hair The Mask was shot above her when the second there was an explosion that left the school reduced to a huge crater in the ground.

"But Rias and the others." Aya said shocked.

"Dead, does anyone want pizza?" The Mask said, but when he was about to leave, it was cut off by a portal that brought a man with long crimson red hair, wearing a violet and gray tunic with gold edges.

"You killed me ..." Before I could finish using Flash Speed I split it in half with The Sword of Olympus from God Of War.

"How It Should Have Ended was right a sprinter solves all the problems for you. Well, little sister, are we going home?" He told Aya totally traumatized to see a man cut in half.

 **Days before**

"Hahaha clearly yes and I am a cheerleader." He said but when he was going to put on The Mask the lights of his fighter went out and a kind of white light enveloped a portal there came out a Teddy bear wearing a black patch was missing the left ear and wore a tie on the right a black shirt with a white armor in the chest area. It was pretty worn.

"Kuma?" Shinji said when he saw the stuffed animal.

"I come from 30 years in the future." The bear said pointing to Shinji with his right paw.

 **40 minutes later.**

"And so killing that guy who turned out to be Satan went to a war between the angels, the fallen ones, and the demons The Khaos Brigade taking advantage of the war eliminated most of the three forces seizing the underworld and the realm of humans and At present they keep the sky under siege, the few humans and followers of the three fractions formed a Resistance of which I am part that sent me here to prevent you from donning The Mask. " I explain the reasons for his journey back in time the war had hardened Kuma who was now wise and disciplined.

"And now you're wondering what was the good Mask was our main weapon but got bored and went to the dimension of games eroges and porn leaving us lying." He said with visibly displeased face.

"Wait but if you travel back in time to warn me not to wear The Mask I will not wear it so I will not meet the Occult Club so I will not kill Satan so you will not travel to the past so you would not have reason to Be here, it's more if I do not wear The Mask you will not even be alive, so how can you be here? " Shinji said tying the ends of the story of not wearing The Mask.

"Oh No! This is like Dragon Ball Z this confirms The theory of parallel worlds created from the divergences our actions." Kuma said when he realized that the trip was in vain and that he was not going to change anything.

"Well at least I managed to save this universe by preventing you from wearing the mask." He said before seeing a tornado in The Room and seeing Shinji with the mask on.

"Sssssmoking!" He said with a dazzling smile.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kuma said on the floor on his knees.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" The Mask said standing with open arms.

 **But this is not how I finish**

"And that was my weekend even if I did not really know anything, now I just have to pray to never meet the demons again and hope to fulfill my life expectancy." Shinji said he was wearing jeans with a black shirt with Mazinger Z on his chest so that the black of the robot melted with the shirt and his face one with the shirt with a clock on his right wrist while on the left had a can of cola.

"Eh ... Where to start." Said Superman sitting next to him in the cafeteria.

"It's a story with too many plot holes." Said Batman taking a sip of his coffee.

"That because?" Shinji said to the most iconic heroes with whom they shared a table.

"Ok to start out on the street and conveniently you stumble with Issei." Said Superman.

"Who is Issei." Shinji said since The Mask was the one that Issei knew he had never interacted with except when he found him at home but paid no attention to him focusing on Asia that had come back to life after death.

"Besides, you really think that Azazel or Ophis would not know about the existence of a mask that makes its user practically an omnipotent god." Said Superman.

"That is not omnipotent just manipulates reality with imagination" Shinji said as he stood up and waved his arms.

"That's why the power of the imagination is invincible." Superman said

-Tos- Zaraki Kenpachi was at the back table drinking serve.

"You should not be fighting with that quincy plagiarized version of Thor." Said Superman looking at Zaraki Kenpachi.

"I'm free until Thursday." Kenpachi said as he took another sip of his sake cup.

"I do not need The Mask, do you know why?" Said Batman to the young man.

"Because your belt has everything you need and you're Batman." Shinji said to the bat man who nodded.

"Exactly because I'm Batman! Besides, what you did is not right." Batman said to the boy recriminándole all his acts committed as The Mask.

"What? But I do not know what I do when I wear The Mask." Shinji said in defense.

"You put all the blame on The Mask of your actions but The Mask is the inner manifestation of your being that is composed of your deepest desires so in a paradoxical way you are the mask and they are your true face." Said Batman in a deep and calm voice.

"Woaw that has been incredibly deep." Superman was impressed by Batman's reasoning.

"If I know, I have the same problem, I'm Batman, and my other self is my mask." Said Batman referring to his alter ego that was the face that showed society to hide its authentic identity.

"One moment, who are Azazel and Ophis?" He said having no idea who he was talking about a moment ago.

"You already know the leader of the fallen angels and Ophis, Ouroboros the dragon of the Infinite the leader of the Khaos Brigade." Said Batman.

"And how do you know?" Shinji said without knowing how he knew them.

"Because I'm a batman!" Batman said his most used phrases.

"But that ... a moment you're spoiling me." Shinji said when he realized what was happening.

"It's also a lot of chance that all the houses end up in the house where Freed was, which made it easier for you to steal the plot from the Occult Club." Superman said

"Or that you at the last second took control before hitting your sister" said Batman looking at Shinji.

"Or that no one ever notices your absence at home when you go out and you become The Mask seriously your mother does not even realize you're not at home." I point Superman.

"Well, your absence, nobody notices, sir, I just need glasses." Shinji said feeling attacked.

"Or that only you until now and your neighbor's baby have been the only ones capable of using it." Said Batman.

"And to all this, do not you worry that Freed is out there, he knows your little sister's face and if she finds out where you live?" Said Superman.

"I can also release plot flaws of a certain recently released film." Shinji threatened to respond.

"As you happen to drop a spoiler you are in orbit before you say the first word." Superman said in an angry tone.

"And the boy scout since when does he threaten?" Shinji said impressed by Superman's hostility.

"Since we received classification PG-13 But I think you did the right thing by getting rid of The Mask." Said Batman to Shinji praising his decision to throw The Mask into the river.

"If truth, who knows what I would have done?" Shinji said giving the reason to Batman.

"You think what will he do when DxD New arrives with the sacred swords and Kokabiel not to mention the dragon ..." He began to say Superman but was cut by Shinji

"Stop Spoilers!" He said beginning to get angry and wish to have The Mask there. To stop spoiling the surprises that awaited him if he took The Mask out of the lake.

"If now uphill but Mask is too dangerous is a threat that must be stopped ... Like you." Said Batman in a gloomy tone, pointing to Superman.

"Oh come on, you still go with that." Superman said to Batman when they had finished all this versus issue.

"We better change the subject." Suggested Shinji while taking his tail.

"And then you're going to face Riser?" I ask Superman.

"Who is Riser?" Shinji asked without having any idea who they were talking about.

"You already know Rias's fiancé." Said Superman pointing out that he was the one designated to marry Rias Gremory.

"Who is Rias?" Shinji said since he had never heard that name only The Mask had interacted with the demons and the only memories he had were light broken fragments that looked like dreams.

"The redheaded girl is the heir of the Gremory clan one of the richest and most powerful families and Riser is her fiance is a marriage arranged to maintain the purity of the demons, but she does not agree and will decide on a clear _Game Rating_ that Since you are not a demon, you will not be able to participate, so you will probably participate in their rescue. " Said Batman taking another sip of his coffee.

"And because I was going to rescue her, they tried to kill me, they manipulated and used my sister to attract me to them, I do not know or have any reason to want to help that Rias." Shinji said thanks to The Mask his relationship with the Occult Club had been quite conflicting.

"What if Riser was spying on Rias and saw your confrontation with them, then conveniently your sister who has the ability to nullify powers and knowing that it is a threat to the Phenex is plotting a complex plan in which through a contract she manages to enslave your sister and you to annul this contract you have to defeat him in a Ranting Game with the Rias team. " He gave Superman a possible suggestion.

"Stop spoiling my argument!" Shinji left angry from the cafeteria as he left and could be seen through the window glass to go home talking to himself.

"Curious, do you know what reminds me of all that about The Mask?" Superman told Batman.

"A when in comics we did not face those guys from the 5th Dimension." Said Batman alluding to Mr. Mxyzptlk and Bat-Mite.

"Yes Can you imagine that one of them would appear and meet The Mask?" Said Superman smiling at how terrifying but fun was the idea of a duel of Tricksters of such magnitude.

"I think we just got a surprise." Said Batman taking another sip from the coffee cup.

"It would not be the first time." Said Superman remembering the trailer where Wonder Woman and Doomsday appeared.


	7. The Other Side

Shinji slept exhausted a couple of days with the mask had been enough to exhaust him lately that tired more than usual because not physical but mental exhaustion although the mask had incredible abilities said skills to use them had to use the mental energy of your user

"What a nightmare there was a girl with a scythe rifle scythe and a city full of shadows and a villain dressed in cold red and implacable but her voice was sensual." Comment out loud was a dream or the future. After sighing he lay down and closed his eyes again.

He only wished that the alarm was still not ringing but was awakened by something that was clinging to him at his side.

Little by little, the savanna was taking off, when he discovered it came an incredible cry of horror.

The person next to him rubbed the legañas had a voluptuous body, dark hair and ponytail and green face.

"Well, my love, have you dreamed a lot with me?" Said The Mask that clung to his arm and put his head on his shoulder. Leaving Shinji blank, wondering what was going on.

"What are you doing here? I'll throw you in the river!" Shinji said as he walked away and fell off the bed on his backside pointing at him with his finger.

"Oh, but you do not remember, our reconciliation was beautiful, and one thing led to the other." The Mask said as he looked away with embarrassment.

"This is not happening." Shinji said trying to convince himself.

"But the most difficult thing was to put up with not coming before you." The Mask said, Shinji's gaze was confused.

"Before me?" The Mask removed the savanna revealing its member. Shinji's gaze went completely blank. "Tell me not please."

"Oh do not you traumatize honey." The Mask said as he grabbed her bridal style and threw it in his face. After a turn he became Mimetic of the Z-Men his skin changed to full white before using his powers and he got on top of Shinji.

"Me" After saying that his appearance changed the demon with the ponytail that was known as Akeno. "I can be." An exact copy of a female body Shinji was completely paralyzed red while his body tensed.

"What you." Change of appearance now to the leader of the demons of the Occult Club. He said while Shinji remained paralyzed

"Want that." Then change to Wonder Woman.

"Be." And finally it became the small albino demon with yellow eyes.

-Bom-

"UNITED NATIONS DOES NOT MOVE!" a team of Special Forces broke the door of the room and pointed their weapons at Shinji.

"I give up." Shinji said, shaking off The Mask with his arms raised.

"WRONG KILL IT!" The bullets riddled Shinji leaving his body shattered with his brains against the wall and his right arm hanging over only joined by his tendons that kept him in his place.

The sound of the alarm finally woke Shinji who prepared to go to school. Shinji stood up quickly while breathing hard. Although I was still tired.

 **Shinji Institute**

Shinji left the shoes in his locker as he walked towards his class stumbled and fell to the ground. _"Very well, I like to start the day with energy."_ Shinji thought to himself as he rejoined.

In class Shnji sat on the left in the fourth row while the teacher taught his math class. Shinji had let himself sleep while drooling over his math book.

"Takahashi, Takahashi!" Finally, the teacher, in response to the lack of response from his student, threw his book next to Shinji who woke up quickly. "It was not my fault I could control myself I swear!" Shinji said that he got up quickly in defensive position. Winning the laughter of his classmates and disapproval is teacher. He had no choice but to duck his head in shame.

"I'm disappointed Takahashi will clean the class during recess." Said the teacher while he continued with the class.

Shinji put on the mask. After a turn he transformed "That clean no problem." He grabbed his teacher and threw him into a scrubbing bucket while taking out a stick and stuffing it through his back hole. And began to wring the mop taking out his teacher and cleaning the floor with him. When Shinji returned to reality he shook his head and decided to focus.

 **Playtime**

During recess, Shinji was cleaning the class, fulfilling his punishment _"_ It does not make sense because I'm so exhausted, that energy can drain me in. Well, that's obvious, in the end, all power must come from somewhere I would have liked to study it Maybe I should have it left." Shinji put the bucket in the mop and shook his head several times, "No, it was too dangerous, I did well to throw it away."

"Throw what?" Said a female voice Shinji deep in thought did not realize that he was not alone.

"Oh the mask." He said without considering anything.

"Ooooh so a mask will not be green." Said the female voice that was at his side.

It's not ... "Shinji quickly cut short when he realized that his tongue was being pulled in a figurative he turned around he saw a girl with dark brown hair with a short, brown-eyed pigtail wearing the same uniform he was wearing. but changing the tie for a tie.

"Here Otome Kitsune hunting the news." She said holding a tape recorder in her hand while looking at a boy who had the same uniform as Shinji but had hair so that his bangs hid his face. He was using a video camera while recording it

"I'm now live with Shinji Takahashi, a sophomore at Sumihima Academy who attends class C, what's so special about it?" She paused the last part before picking up a local newspaper that had a photo of The Mask. "Who lives in the area where the criminal known as Big Head has been sighted." She said looking at the camera and bringing her tape recorder to Shinji.

"Tell me, have you had contact with him?" She asked the question while excited waiting for something interesting to tell. There were numerous problems the main one that she was a shyness girl of Shinji ignited number two any comment that could imply to approach to the Mask was equal to approaching him.

"Come on, answer these live." She said before the lack of cooperation of his interviewee.

"Otome-san this is not live." The boy said turning the camera away from them.

"Do not take me out of the paper if I'm going to be a more famous journalist in Japan I have to mentalize myself and not make mistakes." She said full of confident arrogance to achieve her dream of journalism.

"Well, before you said something about a mask, what is it that drains your energy, why do you speak alone, are you your Big Head?" She started with a barrage of questions about Shinji harassing him.

Suddenly the door of the room was opened "Oh Takahashi come on we need you." Said a boy had short light brown hair with brown eyes wearing the standard uniform and greeted Shinji as if they were lifelong friends but was apparently older than Third.

" _Oh you do not."_ Shinji met him from the first day and did not like being in the same room with him.

"Miss, the interview is over." He said kindly as he insisted he get between Otome and Shinji little by little he went forward making the girl back to the door. "I recommend that you focus on more interesting people or future events like the school festival or the pastry club's challenge of making the district's biggest cake." He said with a smile.

"You're hiding something Takahashi and I'm going to find out what it is and I'll publish it on the front page and the newsreel of the recess and in the audiovisual club." She said while the door was closed in her face.

"Journalists." He said with a smile as he put his hand on Shinji's shoulder "Well my friend."

" _I'm not your friend."_ He thought but did not dare to reply.

"I need a favor." He said with a smile.

"I can not live very far and I do not have time." Shinji said he continued with his homework the recess was about to end.

"Oh how can you be so selfish this is for your institute." He said appealing to his empathy for others. "I also remind you that your grades are acceptable but not good enough to support you friend and from here to third and the university is only two years old, you seriously believe that you can enter a university with your grades." He said "On the other hand, as a member of the student council, I can help you have a good reference."

"Forget it this time, you're not going to mess me up." He said always the same under that pretext always made him help and with help I mean to leave with some excuse and let Shinji mostly do all the work, sometimes helped but very few.

Then the door opened showing the president of the student council blue eyes long black hair the Ojou-sama of the school had a brooch on her uniform that was the shield of the academy to denote her position. Misora Naoki could be said to be the queen of the school admired by many. Next to her the vice-president black short hair in the disheveled center and brown eyes.

"Oh Takahashi-san, I understand you are going to paint the banners for the garden club on behalf of the student council. We thank you." Said the president in a polite and polite tone the truth is that despite his condition showed neither arrogance nor arrogance.

"If president, we will do our best for you." Said Kurosaki knew of Shinji's nervousness and his inability to talk to girls and social clumsiness allowed him to always get away with it.

" _Damn, take advantage of the fact that women make me nervous and I can not talk to them because everyone is trampling me."_ He said after class he had to stay to paint the banners he had become very late. But then someone tripped him causing him to fall.

" _And how could my school bully not be missing, God if my life is practically a cliché."_ He thought complaining about his life.

"The other day you ran out and I could not add gas to my motorcycle." He said he was tall and muscular and his light brown hair also wore black glasses wearing his high school jacket without wearing his unbuttoned shirt sleeves to see his musculature. And as not the stereotypical gang of the guy with tupe, the dyed blonde yakuza and the overweight. "And if I remember correctly, I asked you kindly." He said while his companions surrounded Shinji.

" _I do not have to give you my money, because I can not say that, instead of putting up with this."_ He thought to himself as his bully ran his hand down his neck and dragged him into the bathroom

"Oh come on no no no." The next thing was a dip in his head on the toilet again and again. While the leader of the panda had picked up his wallet "Thank you oh look at the positive side you still have the transport voucher you can go back to your little house." He said he was leaving after emptying Shinji's wallet.

"If I had the mask." He said angrily knowing exactly what he would do with her.

"But what am I thinking about, I'm not like that, they deserve a lesson but I do not want to kill anyone." He said sitting on the bathroom floor.

" _Oh come on, you know if you want to."_ Said a voice coming from his head that he knew perfectly.

"That can not be rid of you." Shinji said that I look everywhere but there was nothing.

" _You can not get rid of my ST because I'm your technically I'm not in the mask."_ The voice said.

"What?" Said the worried and thinking that possibly he is going crazy.

" _Oh, it's very simple, apparently, after you discovered what you had done with the mask, it was too much for your mind because you unconsciously developed a personality disorder creating an alter ego to take responsibility for your actions."_ He explained as Shinji's brain unable to process his actions as The Mask had developed a kind of double personality.

"Hey?" Shinji did not understand anything.

" _That you created me as an imaginary friend to blame me for what I made the mask in. In other words for you I am the mask"_ She said the obvious.

"I can not believe it." Shinji said everything that happened and he was still there.

" _Right now you are in the phase of denial and if your friend is your life, it's that sad and sad that you had to create me, seriously commit suicide, you are not crazy, I would also die, hahaha, seriously, do not do it. You look for me in that river_ . " Said voice wanting to be the mass again.

"I'm not going to get you out of the river, mainly because I could drown." He said with folded arms and shaking his head.

 _"You need me they want me you care about me."_ The Mask said inside his head.

"Who?" Shinji said asking who he was referring to.

 _"The public."_ The Mask said not understanding Shinji what he was referring to.

 _"You are only here to give me the entrance and give plot but here I am the star that cuts the cod I am Charlie Sheen of Two man and half you instead throw more to Jon Cryer Look at this it seems the eighth season tries to keep this afloat if my."_ The Mask said in its arrogance but neither can it be said that it was wrong.

"Yes but the difference between him and you is that the league." Shinji said to The Mask. _"_

 _-spirited surprise- low blow ok take me out of the river and I will rescue you from your perpetual virginity. "_

"Do not." Shinji said as fast as the sentence ends.

" _By the way, talking about flirting at least tell me that that of the posters is to bind you to the pressure."_ The Mask said.

"It's not because of that." Shinji said as he got up and went home.

" _It's true who needs it, having tuna first with the club of size 100. Well, the loli and the blonde do not have much but they are cute."_ The Mask remembered his old friends from the Occult Club.

"You've forgotten that they'll probably want to kill us." Shinji said remembering their last meeting.

" _And what, I also want to kill you and that's not why I love you less."_ The Mask said causing Shinji to take note of that. Finally he left to his house.

 **Takahashi Residence**

"I'm already home." Shinji said that he took off his shoes and entered.

"Late again." Aya said that she went out to meet her brother.

"I had to help the student council." Shinji said as he finally took off his uniform.

"Hi, mama, what a potato." He said when he saw his parents in the kitchen and his sister drawing. In the table. Shinji went over and picked up a can of soda from the fridge.

"How's the day?" His mother asked.

"Normal and yours." Said the resigned to his life.

"Normal." His mother said as she continued to cook dinner.

"Mal," he said causing Shinji's attention "That green lunatic has been missing for 3 days and we are unable to locate him." He said reviewing the press releases and looking for clues.

"He probably has already fled, but even if you caught him the defense he could just claim mental derangement." His mother said as a curious fact before the housewife was a lawyer.

"It is that there is no sense of agreement with your testimony. This was the area where it first appeared, also where each appeared ..." He said once again reconstructing the facts his wife gave him gently with one with a spoon before finishing the last part. Shinji while he was grateful that the police knew nothing.

"You're out of service just relax." Sachiko said then his wife approached where his father and mother were Aya then sitting on the couch to see her pass recognized the drawing he had made.

"Shinji." He said showing a drawing of The Mask with it painted next to it and a drawing by Freed. Causing Shinji to spit out the contents of the soda can.

"Oh, have it." His mother said smiling.

"My leg a cramp, a cramp." Yell Aya catching the attention of her parents.

Shinji ran and tried to take the drawing of his smaller sister and broke it into pieces causing his sister caused his mother and father to look at him.

"Eh ... I ... I wanted to see it but she wanted to show it to you first and I could not stand it, she wanted to throw it and it broke, sorry, Sachi, I'll make up for it if I buy you some sweets tomorrow. " He said doing his little sister away from him while he continued crying Shinji picked up the pieces of paper and ran to his room.

"You do not notice him lately weirder than usual." His mother said to his father.

"It is not always like that." Said his estranged father. The little time he spent at home prevented him from having an adequate relationship with his son.

"Sincerely, our three children are the ones we know the least." She said sadly. She knew it but in a way it was a bit late he was the first to be born but they had him at a time when they were both focused on his Aya, he would take Sachiko and start talking to her.

 **Shinji's room**

"What are you doing?" He said seeing Toby with a periscope made of cans looking at the window and Kuma crouched on the floor.

Toby ordered him to shut up and come over. Passing the homemade periscope. "Look."

"A bat, and what?" Toby hit him with an open hand behind his head.

"Bats in the city." Toby said sarcastically. "You know what this means?" He said whispering.

"Do not." Shinji said shaking his head.

"That's been there since you woke up this morning." Toby said. "And who have you messed up lately?" Toby said waiting for me to get the answer.

"I have not bothered anyone" Shinji said.

"I reformulate the question: who were the last people that The Mask has bothered?" The ends were tied in Shinji's mind knowing what Toby meant.

"The Occult Club." Kuma said. Kuma said as he picked up the periscope and took a look.

"Thanks captain obvious." Toby said sarcastically.

"Good." Shinji picked up and threw the periscope with Kuma still holding onto him but I throw him to his bed. When Kuma and Toby looked at him, he said, "We got rid of the mask so it's over, we'll be spied a couple of days and they'll find out that everything went back to normal and they left us alone." He said full of optimism. "And hopefully that voice in my head will also disappear." Shinji said causing the two stuffed animals to exchange worried glances.

"And now out of my room I have to change." Toby and Kuma left the room.

"You did not tell him you put a mask locator." Kuma said as he moved to Shinji's sisters room.

"If I told him he would tear it apart to make sure no one finds it, he could also make us skip from one moment to the next." Toby said, being cautious.

"But against what?" Kuma asked.

"I do not know why I'm so worried about the fear of the unknown at any time, anywhere, something might appear and we have to be prepared." Toby said as he entered Aya and Sachiko's room.

"That thought caused the creation of atomic bombs." Said Kuma to Toby's paranoia.

After dinner, Shinji went up to his room and from the drawer of his desk he took out a box with a picture of his grandmother and a silver crucifix. He put it on his neck and after resigning he followed a prayer for his soul. In fact, for him, it was usual, he was a Christian, but during the past few days he had not had much room to maneuver to do so.

"Well, I suppose this reassures me if there are demons, God will exist, which means that now you will be in heaven, although I have not been a very good Christian lately." A sad smile crossed Shinji's face. Well that's it. After finishing, he followed the same process and kissed his crucifix before putting it away.

 **Kuho City Park**

A porter opened with a darkened silhouette smiling as he left it.

* * *

 **There has been rewriting**

 **Aya has gone from 7 to 10 years**


	8. You Come 're going Come back you go

In the morning residence Takahashi Shinji was quietly eating breakfast by zapping.

"Strange events are taking place in the city ..." The featured commented when Shinji turned off the television before getting up and leaving the empty rice dish in the dishwasher and leaving for class.

 **Sumihima Academy After Class**

" _One whole morning and the only voice I hear in my head is mine a little more and all that remains will be a bad memory, but am I being fair? The mask helped me save my sister."_ Shinji leaves plunged into his thoughts was difficult to describe perhaps it was not he who chose to get rid of it was the right thing was a lot of power for a person but at the same time it was as if something was missing _"Why the doubts? doubts had to end at the moment when I threw it into the river. "_

 ** _Flashback_**

" _Save your sister give me the benefit of the doubt."_

" _Sooner or later you will put your ass in that lake and free me."_

" _What were you without me? You were nothing but trash that based his existence on watching anime and video games, always being the punching bag of the bullies, a coward incapable of talking to a girl, without me you are nothing and you know it."_ Shinji remembered the words that had marked him most of those spoken by the mask and could not help feeling that he had part of reason in them.

He sighed and shook his head as he left there before he could leave was intercepted.

"Here Otome Kitsune hunting the news." Otome appeared with her partner recording with her camera while she spoke with her microphone before addressing Shinji.

"What do you know about the strange testimonies throughout the city of a shadow that steals other shadows?" I ask Is the rumor that El Cabezón is involved true? "Your father is a policeman, is not there any information that has escaped him at home?" They continued to approach him with questions Shinji left for home without saying a word to the girl.

"You can not hide the truth sooner or later you will know the world has the right to know the fascist, censoring truth." She said frustrated by his inability to get a single word out.

"Otome, I think you should leave ..." The boy stops realizing something. How do you know his father is a cop? "

"Not only is the police inspector." She said surprising her friend but she anticipated, "A journalist does not reveal her sources of information." She said smugly seeing the direction Shinji had taken. "Come on."

"Where?" I ask as he covers the camera and keeps it in his briefcase.

"We are going to follow him, my instinct for news does not stop vibrating when I am close to him, he hides something and I will discover what it is." she said as she took the direction towards which Shinji had left. The boy sighed before smiling and leaving behind her.

 **Train station**

Shinji left the train station unaware that he is being observed by three people. Two of those three were following him at a safe distance as he moved through the neighborhoods of the city until arriving at an area with several businesses entering a peculiar building. It was relatively large. .

Shinji entered and a somewhat older man at the bar greeted him wearing a gray beard to the sideburns with a red shirt and a black apron as well as the hat he wore in his gray hair and brown eyes this greeting to Shinji both looked be on good terms since they spoke quietly after a couple of minutes Shinji took out his wallet and gave a couple of tickets to the man who kept it in a box and gave Shinji a safe return. While outside Otome took notes.

"A recreational room, pizzeria, video game store, bookstore, video store." She said not believing the amount of different material that the store possessed. "And they say that originality is scarce." She said wondering how much space the building should be big or how they managed that place.

But what is he doing here? "She slapped her hand with her fist vertically." Aha, I got it, that's the secret news here, it helps to hack movies and video games and from here comes to sell them below its price before returning with the owner who takes thirty-five percent of the business. "She said excitedly with eyes shining, believing she had found the news that would open the beginning of her successful career as a journalist.

"Or you want to book the new Tales of Fantasy that comes out soon." He said pointing to the shop window where there was a real-size cardboard doll in black samurai armor next to a promotional poster announcing the availability to reserve.

She looked at him growling, giving her reason until they were forced to hide when Shinji left.

Resuming the persecution the duo of would-be reporters noticed something like a young girl probably freshman was following him too that girl was peculiar because of her white hair and yellow eyes but just a few meters disappeared.

 **Takahashi Residence**

Shinji had entered his house the sun had almost completely gone.

"Why do you study so far from where you live?" The camera said when he saw the whole corrido where he lived.

"Exactly the girl was wearing a uniform from another academy living so close to the center I'm sure there would have to be other institutes in the area that you have from our space academy." She said while evaluating the house in front of her.

"So, are we going home now?" I ask the camera while I wait for something to happen.

"Not until I have my news." She said waiting for something exciting.

"Did not we have to finish the English job?" He reminded him of the boy.

"Okay for today we left but this is not over I will find out what is hidden." while they were leaving. The boy sketched a smile as they left

" _Of course you will, you never give up."_ The boy thought as he walked behind her.

 **Residence Takahashi Interior moments before**

-Llanto- "Do not go ... no ... I'll ... I'll say ... to ... nobody." Sachiko said her little sister hugged her leg as she began to cry.

"Go to where?" Shinji asked, surprised at his sister's strange behavior. Shinji knelt on his left leg and grabbed his sister by the shoulders trying to calm her down. "Tell me what's wrong?

"Aya ... you ... would go ... to ... always." His sister said between sobs.

"Governess!" Shinji called his sister who appeared quietly by the entrance of the room.

"What do you want?" I ask her bored.

"What did you say to Sachi?" Shinji asked while his sister clung to him.

"What if I said to mom, dad, or anyone that you're the type with the green face you'd leave because some really bad people would come looking for you and that you could never come home again." She said coldly, believing that the problem of her little sister telling the person the identity of the mask would be resolved and in truth she had not lied either.

"You've spent a little time, right?" Shinji somehow did not like that Aya said that to his sister but he was moved that Sachi loved him so much.

"What a cynic on your part considering how you were going to" protect me "She said remembering how to protect the mask was to hit her with a hammer to produce amnesia or induce a coma what happened before Aya left.

I sigh. "Look, Sachi, I'm not going anywhere." Shinji told his sister that he loosened his grip on him.

"You promise?" She said wiping part of her cheeks with her hand.

"Yeah but Aya is right if you go around saying I'm the green-faced guy, let's make a deal, I will not leave but you have to keep the secret." Shinji said smiling as he wiped the face of his sister who smiled at him, Shinji held out his little finger and Sachi imitated him by sealing the promise.

"Well now let's get into Aya a little bit." Shinji grabbed his sister and they entered the room where Aya was watching TV with Toby and Kuma pretending to be normal stuffed animals. Shinji advanced closing distance with her.

"Attack!" Shinji shrieked and threw Sachiko to the couch and pounced on his sister.

"What are you doing?" Aya asked when Shinji grabbed her and Sachiko started tickling her middle sister "For no no hahaahahah." Shinji and Sachi were still tickling Aya while she took what was most at hand to defend Toby.

"Let go of me psycho girl!" I scream as I was used as an improvised baton. Kuma joined the game by lacing Shinji over his head.

Her mother peeked slightly to see her children play before returning to her path but she realized that something was wrong _"Wait, did that stuffed animal move by itself?_ ... _No imagination of mine."_

The three brothers were lying on the couch with the two stuffed animals.

"If I could I would sue you for animal abuse." Toby said. While I was face down held by Aya's hand.

"Did you talk toby?" Sachiko asked looking at his stuffed animal.

"It's not Shinji who knows how to imitate voices." Aya said to her little sister, hiding the truth.

"Teach me." His younger sister said to her brother.

"Good." Shinji got up from the sofa three days ago if I read anything or watch any anime I have to catch up. "

 **Shinji's room**

He was wearing a conventional black shirt and put on a tracksuit while he picked up his notebook and pulled out a page that contained a drawing of The Mask on it perfectly drawn boxing against a panda.

" _Maybe I'm a little paranoid."_ Shinji said as he crumpled the drawing and the sound of his door being touched caught Shinji's attention. He put the paper in his pocket and went to the door.

"What do you want, Aya?" Shinji asked his sister.

"Torment you for what you did down there." She said causing a look of concern to her brother who slowly began to close the door "I want to take a walk" Her brother told her the reason.

"And since when do you need me for that?" Wonder the stranger.

She looked away flushed "I still have some fear already ... you know about the kidnapping and those angels with black feathers."

"Then we better not stay home and see a couple of animes" His brother told him to discover that out there now there was a new hidden world was terrifying but he was scared of other beings the demons.

"I really want to take a walk." She insisted on going for a walk.

"Look better we stay here until a while and ..." Aya then used her biggest weapon her eyes putting a puppy-dog look. "No, do not fret to manipulate me." Shinji resisted as best he could looking away.

"Please onii-sama," she said in a cheesy tone that did not hit her at all.

"Mama Aya is manipulating me!" He yelled at his mother in an attempt to get away from her sister's entanglement.

"He does not want to leave me or come for a walk!" She screeched defending herself.

"You have something to do?!" I ask his mother from below.

"No but ..." Shinji thought about what he was going to do as he explained to his mother that he did not want to go out because he was afraid of one of the demons looking like high school students.

"Then do your sister's favor and take Sachiko with you but it's getting dark so do not be late!" His mother said from the floor below.

 **In a children's park**

Shinji pushed Sachiko on the swing slowly while Aya swayed from side to side backward in the other.

"I guess this is more than wanting to breathe fresh air" Shinji asked his middle sister. That was lightening the march until swinging.

"Thank you." She said now with the swing stopped, "For saving me from that exhibitionist." He said referring to how the mask is to say his brother saved from that fallen angel.

"You are my sister of course I was going to save you." Shinji said something that would be beyond doubt.

"You would not do it if it were not for that thing you would not have appeared and you're a coward and they would probably have killed you." She said knowing what would have happened. "But you did, you became something you were not to save me, what I want to ask is, how was it? To become that lunatic?" I ask her as she swings again.

"I do not know." He answered with sincerity "It was strange sometimes I knew what I did sometimes I forgot it sometimes it's like a dream, but the few times I felt it was me it was like nothing mattered only what I wanted and something inside me come out. " He said how he felt when he wore the mask.

"Hurt, I was wondering, how does it have to be to have those powers?" She said she imagined if her brother became a lunatic with no sense of decency and the morality she would become. "But knowing you were watching you fight with those demons reminded me of when we were younger." Shinji looked at her strangely. "You used to go from one place to another running around the house pretending to be Cell or that one of your American sleeves, Batman?" Said his sister remembering a bit how Shinji was when he was about his age.

"Well I always liked to do those things because I liked being something that could never be." He said remembering those moments.

"Onii-san does not need to be anyone because he's the best" Sachi said looking back as Shinji swung her.

"You say that because you're little, date a couple of years and you'll realize how wrong you were." Shinji said that I push her a little harder.

"Forgives." Aya said again catching her brother's attention. "I called you a coward but you renounced power and not many people are capable of doing that." His sister said almost a little proud of him.

"And if I told you that I still doubt whether I did right or wrong." Shinji said when he decided to ask something that was still in his head "Why did the demons want you?" Shinji said remembering what happened on Sunday.

 **Flashback**

"However, the Sacred Gears can also be dangerous and destructive, it is very possible that a day will come when you will awaken your power, but maybe that day someone could be hurt, so I have an offer to make you." Rias said seriously knowing that the case could perfectly well be.

 **End of Flashback**

"Forget this." She said.

"Oh come on we were honest having a moment between brothers." Shinji said to his sister.

"We had it you broke it to say it baka." She said, pouting her brother. "By the way, what is this?" she said, showing him a piece of crumpled paper.

"That mania of yours to take things from the pockets of others is very annoying." Shinji said to his sister as he tried to catch him.

"What is that?" Sachiko said looking at a black shadow that came from nothing.

The three brothers stood looking at the shadow that took humanoid form Shinji took his sisters and began to run, The shadow ran over them putting in front of him grabbing the shadow of Aya and absorbing Aya fell on his knees.

"Governess!" Chnn Shnji. "We have to get out of here."

"Cold, I'm so cold," Aya said as she hugged herself and out of her mouth came a chill breath.

The shadow approached Shinji whose legs were shaking as he covered Sachiko with his other hand. "Please do not hurt us." The shadow was approaching while Aya.

" _Come on, let's go."_ She thought as she tried to activate the same power that she used with her brother and Issei that annulled their powers. But nothing happened and I used the first thing I had on hand for the sheet of paper that I had taken from his brother.

The Shadow absorbed Shinji's shadow after that the paper ball hit his head that fell to the ground. While Shinji fell to the ground hugging Sachiko tightly feeling the same cold and empty feeling that Aya felt a few moments ago.

While his younger sister began to cry. The shadow then focused on the paper that Aya had thrown at him and took it from the ground moment that Shinji took to run with his little sister in his arms and Aya holding his hand.

The shadow instead of chasing it left.

 **Kuho City Park dusk**

A blue twelve-year-old boy with spiky blue hair with a white stripe in the center of hair with yellow eyes and populated eyebrows with sharp nails wore a green coat made of dark green rags and a green shirt with mayas of the same color and dark green shoes .

"Shadow how the hunt goes." I ask him smiling with sharp teeth in his shadow.

"Ajajajaajaj How long old friend." He said admiring the drawing was Shinji.

 **Takahashi Residence**

Shinji and Aya slammed the door as they leaned against her, gasping tired from the race they had made until they reached her house.

"Are you OK?" he asked his sisters Sachiko clinging to him while Aya still panting tired and struggling.

"I feel very cold." She said "But apart from that I think I feel good."

"Onii-san." Said his younger sister about to cry.

"Quiet is fine now." He said comforting his sister.

"And now what's going to happen to us?" She asked what would happen to them now that they had lost their shadows.

"What happen to you?" Said his mother worried to see how his children had come home. While Kuma and Toby peeked out from behind the door to take a look. Sachiko ran to seek protection from her mother.

"They have not stolen our shadows." He told his mother how crazy that sounded.

"What are you talking about? It's right under you." Said his mother causing Shinji to look down and actually had her attached to him causing him to look at Aya who was looking confused.

He himself appeared flying upstairs descending capturing everyone's attention.

"Goodnight." He said with a smile.

"Who are you, and how have you ..." I did not finish the sentence when with a finger I shot a beam of energy at the mother who fell to the floor causing the worry of her son who surrounded her to see if she was okay. After seeing her breathing, they glared at the blue goblin, still floating amused with the looks of rage from the big brother and the median while the little girl kept trying to wake up her sister.

"Oh, you're only incapacitated without dying, it would not do me any good, which reminds me of." His fingers chapped, his shadow appeared and he stole his mother's.

"Why are you doing this?" Shinji asked as Kuma and Toby stealthily approached him from behind. Toby had a kitchen knife and Kuma was slowly approaching to catch him from behind. The shadow of the goblin took them and started juggling them.

"I'm getting dizzy" Kuma said he started spinning out of control.

"When I get down from here, I'm going to put that shadow in your ass." Toby said in the same awkward situation.

"Why? Well it's very simple you'll see this will surprise you but I'm four thousand years old and I've come to see an old friend." He said while showing the drawing of Shinji's Mask. "This one here is you right?"

Shinji did not say anything, he did not answer, he analyzed the situation looking for a possible way out and the fight was not an option for him.

"That guy is dead." Aya said, catching the attention of the goblin.

"Look, girl, I told you, I'm old enough, I've met several of those who have worn the mask, like Attila, Genghis Khan, Ragnar Lodbrok." He said that it was his relationship with the mask and quoting some of his bearers.

"The one in the Vikings series?" Shinji said when his freak side slightly took possession of him.

"If they were very funny guys." The duende said remembering old times.

"They were barbarians and looters who terrorized and destroyed everything in their path." Shinji said remembering the exploits of those bad mask wearers precisely.

"Although then there was that Asgardian who ..." said Skillit before being interrupted by Aya.

"Look how much I would like to sit here and listen to your war stories of your years, our shadows and my mother's and tell your mother to release our stuffed animals." Aya said in an act of bravery or madness depending on how you look.

"Go the young people of today who cheeky need a little lesson." Before it could happen, Shinji stepped between them.

"Please forgive her." He said while covering Aya. The goblin smiled

"Well I'll let it go if you tell me where I can find the mask." He said he wanted it in exchange for his piety.

"He's dead the Gremory clan demons killed him and they took the mask."

The goblin looked at the girl And how is it that some mortals like you know a clan of demons? "I ask curiously.

"They are our friends, give us the shadow and leave and we will forget that we have seen you." Aya said bluffing trying to gain some advantage and with a bit of luck that would be enough.

"You know I like you and it would be interesting to see you as the mask carrier." He said to the girl. "But three ... two ... one."

Aya shuddered her black hair turned white and her skin began to deteriorate and wrinkle while her mother was the same. Shinji looked at him before moving on to the goblin.

"What did you do to him?" I ask looking at the person in charge.

"You see how do you think I stay so young?" He said waiting for an answer that did not arrive. "I not only steal the shadow through them I steal the youth but my world is separated from yours I can only stay 24 hours in it and that is the proof that I am running out of time soon I will return to my dimension." Skillit said the rules to which he was bound.

Shinji made a desperate move "Please give her back his and take mine ... I beg ..." He said on his knees trying to save his family.

"Ja could steal yours easily but I'll leave it to you because I need you." The goblin said as he had an idea, "You will do something for me." He said pointing to Shinji with his index finger. While Shinji looked at him he was furious but he knew he had no chance against him.

"You will take the mask to the old park of this city, I'll wait for you there." Skillit said as he left.

"If I do, will you return the shadows of my family?" The hesitant said but he did not think to give him the wise mask that as soon as he had it he would do the same as his mother and sister.

"Oh how adorable you think you have a choice but." Another click of finger and its shadow released Kuma and Toby who fell to the ground. While the shadow went to Sachiko who closed her eyes but the shadow simply caught her shadow ignoring her and she acquired the same appearance as her mother and sister. "This is the deal you bring me the mask and I in return will return a shadow to you. your choice." He said smiling.

"That is not fair." Shinji complained about the conditions imposed by the goblin but had no choice.

"Lose Ahaha!" The goblin went from there to the top floor laughing that her smile ceased to signal that she had left.

 **Time after**

Shinji's Mother was walking with her son, "Shiji, is this past?" she said as she walked to the room up the stairs slowly until she reached her room where I helped her to bed.

"You have a few tenths of fever rest, I'll take care of the house." Shinji said as he left the room staying at the door.

"You are a good boy." She said as she began to close her eyes. At the same pace Shinji closed the door of his room.

Shinji repeated the same process with his sisters while he was now in the room with Kuma and Toby if his father came home and saw his status would have many questions but right now that was the least of his problems was the time to make a decision for good or for bad. Shini nervously paced from side to side while Kuma and Toby sat thinking.

"Tell me you have an idea." Shinji said brushing the desperation while he was blank there was no way possible for him to just save his family and time was running out. But I knew that as soon as I had the mask, the goblin would not fulfill his part of the deal and would probably take his shadow as well.

"I already have the Occult Club they can help us." Said Kuma believing that the group would help Aya if they knew that she was in danger.

"Oh the Smurf could escape his world and lose all chance to recover the shadows of your family." Toby said, dismantling that possibility "Besides, they are demons, they will probably ask us for something cliché like your firstborn or your soul, not to mention that you do not like them very much."

Shini sighed but now he was a desperate boy who wanted to save his family. "Kuma look to see Aya's cell phone in case he has the number of any of them." Shinji said as Kuma ran up the stairs.

"If you're so desperate, let's throw the house out the window." Toby said looking at Shinji.

"What else can we do?" He said looking away knowing what the alternative was and what Toby wanted to say but he wanted to avoid that.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." He told him.

"Even if I wanted to do it, there are hundreds of kilometers of water in between." Shinji said the flaws in his plan.

Toby put his hand behind him and with clear signs of pain pulling out a transmitter and put it in front of Shinji. "Look, I know what you're thinking, you have doubts, it's normal, but the mask is the only thing that can help us, our most reliable alternative.

"The last time I almost attacked Aya is too dangerous!" Shinji defended himself and admitted that he did not fear the mask the person he most feared was himself.

"You only wanted to protect her from the demons and they used her to get close to you, but tell me it was not the mask that saved Aya in that church, the reality is that now we can only count on us and we are cynical, useless and a bears with ambiguous sexuality we have no chance. " Kuma said hoping to influence Shinji.

"You have read hundreds of stories, seen anime, you know the mask is not a hero but has the power to fix this and if you have something in common is the protection of your family, it is not the hero we deserve but we need. " Said Kuma alluding to how serious the situation was and he was not willing for Sachiko to die just because his brother was a coward and an idiot for throwing away the only thing that could save them right now.

"You do not understand it, I have stolen, killed I can not control it." Shinji said. Knowing that it could be a greater evil.

"Okay, you are afraid of what you can do but this is now and the world does not always need a hero who uses tight tights and nice speeches of fraternity or love a monster is needed to keep other monsters at bay. the look.

"But you are not a monster, you are a human being with faults and defects and that is what makes you human." Toby said.

"I have the phone!" Kuma brought the phone to Shinji who looked doubtful.

"Let's go get her." Shinji said pulling the phone to the sofa that bounced and fell to the floor.

"And so a scene that makes you look cool breaks down." Kuma said looking at the mobile.

"Callaete." Shinji said to the raccoon.

 **Shinji's room**

Shinji had taken out his cross and hung it around his neck and prayed as he stroked it before kneeling in front of his grandmother's photo.

"Very well you know I've never asked you anything I'm not one of those praying for things I've never been a fan of destiny but if it's true that you have a plan for each of us, I want to know what is your plan for me and that mask? " The answer did not come anywhere, a part a smile crossed his face as he believed that after all that matter of demons and angels fallen some sign of heaven came to his aid but nothing happened. "Of course you let the demons walk freely through the city, that fallen angels kidnap girls and my family in danger and you do not swim because you were going to wait for me to do something for someone like me." Shinji in a desperate attempt prayed that something would come to his aid but nothing happened realizing that he was not going to get divine help he ran out of the room.

 **House of the Neighbor**

"Hello Shinji." Said his neighbor who greeted him.

"Goodnight." I can borrow the Mitsuki cart is for a class job.

"Sure, give me a moment." Shinji waited patiently until the neighbor handed him the car. "Thank you."

Shinji took the cart home. Shinji opened the door of his house was there until he saw a bat "I'm going to walk to Mitsuki a while mom." He said as Kuma and Toby climbed into him.

"Whoa-whoa." Kuma said trying to emulate the sound of a crying baby.

"You think they're stupid, are not they?" Toby said next to Kuma who was still crying

"That is the cornerstone on which this plan is based." He said to Toby as they walked lightly towards the river.

 **Somewhere else**

Rias stopped while a small red circle appeared on her right ear. "Kill him and be careful."

"Something happens?" Issei asked his mistress as they walked through the halls of an institute. With a blond girl who wore samura armor but her blond hair came out from behind her.

"My classes are here." She said while guiding them.

 **Near the river**

"Ready?" I ask Shinji to Kuma and Toby.

"Do not." Toby said dryly.

"Yes." Kuma said with a military salute.

Shinji let himself fall causing the cart to run off in the direction of the river.

"Oh no that someone stopped him!" Shinji overreached ridiculously as he ran behind the trolley that flew off into the river.

Shinji got into the water shortly after the second thing happened and nobody left.

 **Takahashi Residence**

From the kitchen sink came The Mask with Toby and Kuma subjects.

"I can not believe it has worked." Kuma said not believing that the plan would work.

"As long as we do not cross with the demonic club." Kuma said before moving on to The Mask "Do you know?" I asked The Mask if he was aware of what was happening.

"Of course and now if you'll excuse me, I have to face a character based on a very bad Shakespeare play that needs to be punished." Said The Mask taking out a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. "But first." The Mask took out a mirror and put it in front of him "I told you you were not going to take more than a day without me I was right, I was right, I was right." She said rubbing the victory himself. And now it's time for "REVENGE!" When he went to the door, Shinji's father appeared by the door.

"Your." The Mask quickly pulled out a mallet and hit him on the head. The next thing he did was drag his unconscious father to his room and leave him in bed and return with Kuma and Toby.

"Well, where was he?" The thoughtful man said with his index finger hitting his cheek repeatedly with him. "Aye, REVENGE!" The Mask was preparing to leave.

"Wait." Said Kuma making The Mask stand still, literally standing still without moving like a statue.

"The old park is close to the Kuho Academy, the demons will discover you and if you discover it, you will come to visit us.

"Let them pass." He said downplaying the issue "Besides they will not be a problem."

"Why?" Kuma asked.

"For this." The lights went out and out of nowhere a spotlight illuminated the living room of the house and Kuma dressed like a clown with his face painted white with a cone shaped cap with a black pompom with a white gorget like his shirt with two black pom-poms and white pants with black clown shoes.

The Mask was sitting on the sofa in a dress suit with a bow tie while with his left hand he held golden opera binoculars and Toby behind him in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a black tie holding an old phone.

 **Soundtrack:** Ridi Pagliaccio

Toby approached The Mask and picked up the phone by passing it to him.

"All ready?" I ask the other line. "Well execute Order 66." The Mask said hanging the phone. And looking at Kuma again.

RIDIIIIIIII PAGLIACCIOOOOOOO! "

 **Somewhere in the city**

The Mask wearing a red suit with an eye of precession optical sight with yellow gloves with a red suit and yellow gloves and with gray protectors on the shoulder pads and part of his thighs shot a sniper rifle shot a tranquilizer dart loaded enough to knock down to an elephant. Maskshot shot the arrow hitting Akeno's neck. She took his hand to her neck as she began to lose consciousness.

"Akeno-san!" Asia ran to look at Akeno when a man in blue long sleeve blue shirt from the confederation of planets wearing black pants wearing a Gundam mask. This pressed the nerve of the neck carefully applying pressure with the tips of the fingers in the shoulder area near the base of the neck. Making Asia fall unconscious.

 **Takahashi Residence**

The Mask sheds a tear.

 **Another place**

The Maskshow measuring 2.13 meters using black leggings and knee pads of the same color waits patiently behind a wall and prepares his KO punch that hits Kiba at the exact moment he is crossing the corner that falls to the ground knocked out.

"Yuto-Sempai" When Koneko looks at them a mask wearing a Doraemon mask comes up his back and takes off his sneaker and places it between Koneko's mouth and nose that falls to the ground unconscious with foam in his mouth.

 **Takahashi Residence**

The Mask begins to cry.

 **Another place**

The streets of Vale are infested with Grimm while the Mask applies a Chinese breech to Jaune by stretching the student breeches for hunter up to his head by putting them on as a hat.

 **Lyrics on screen:** Wrong story.

 **Another place**

"Hello." The Mask with a black tracksuit with bandages from his hands to the forearms if shirt showing a body at the peak of human physics with white sneakers with black decorative with a torso tattoo that puts "JOHNNY" a mask of Darth Vader opens from legs and hits Issei in his scrotal bag that bends over with his hands to the affected area while The Mask jumps wrapped in a green aura landing his elbow sinking it in the back of Issei splitting the lower vertebrae of his spine.

"Isse ..." Rias receives a low-level entry of a guy with a Shrek mask dressed in a red-and-white shirt and blue pants with the number 3 on his back with the name "Falipe Luis." On the back red stockings and black boots. The entrance was so brutal that Rias's leg was broken by the entrance.

 **Takahashi Residence**

The Mask breaks into tears while with a handkerchief the tears dry.

 **Another place**

The Mask wearing a blue overalls with a white shirt and a yellow helmet places the last brick then removes the helmet rebelling a huge boat of oil made by the road. Shinji's high school bully passes by on his motorcycle that goes out of control and crashes into the wall followed by his whole band that leads him crushing him against the wall.

 **Another place**

The Mask dressed as an Eskimo enters a wooded area surrounded by snow while advancing. The Mask after crossing a tree aims with its harpoon and throws it towards its target a boy with an orange coat that with his hat covers his face and wears orange pants with brown shoes.

The harpoon was stuck in his head because of the size the boy was standing upright sustained by the harpoon that had pierced him.

"Oh my God, he killed Kenny!" Said a boy in a blue cap with a brown sweater with red gloves and blue pants with black shoes.

"Son of a bitch!" A boy in an orange jacket with pockets with dark green trousers and light green gloves and a green ushanka cap shouted at him.

 **Takahashi Residence**

Kuma bowed to the audience at the same time. Toby approached The Mask and whispered in his ear as he applauded Kuma's performance even with tears in his eyes.

"It has been precious now for the last loose end of this chapter." Said The Mask and ran.

 **Old park**

"It seems that the boy has not succeeded." He said sitting in a lotus position with his shadow on the side while waiting for Shinji's arrival with The Mask.

The ground began to tremble wondering what was happening when it was overwhelmed by a stampede of animals with The Mask uploaded to an elephant leading the charge "Advance my brothers of asexual reproduction." He said The Mask disguised as Napoleon with a hat included. The stampede caused a cloud of dust the goblin recovered while shaking his head when the smoke dissipated was there with a cream poncho with a brown hat with brown jeans and brown boots while he had a toothpick between his teeth.

"Hello, stranger, a little bird told me you're looking for me and here you have me." The Mask said while spitting the toothpick and looking at the goblin who looked at the smiling mask.

"Friend mask how long, I'm your old friend Skillit." Said the excited hugging The Mask.

"Hey, YOU WRITE ME THE DRESS!" The Mask said shrieking with such force that I sent Skillit flying backwards.

When he recovers The Mask had his clothes by default "I'm only here for a reason, give me the shadow of my family and you can only leave 1% of your body.

"Oh I see so you're the boy, but listen to my proposal." Skillit said to The Mask waiting to hear it. "Come with me." He told The Mask.

This one disguised of British nobleman with a blue dress with white corset and a white wig and with a fan it applied a slap to Skillit that turned his face completely to the left side of his face. "SASSY!"

"Listen to me come with me to the kingdom of shadows." The Mask looked suspiciously at him.

"You do not give me a bad spine." He said pointing with his finger.

"Listen to me, we will not have fun playing with its inhabitants, we will boil it in oil, we will rip off its nails, we will impale them." Said Skillit approaching floating in the ear of The Mask trying to convince him to join him.

"But you, what kind of sadistic dementia do you take me?" He said crossing his arms and looking away indignantly "Are there girls?" He said he turned part of his face.

"Sure, you can do whatever you want." Skillit said trying to attract The Mask.

"Yes sir." Said The Mask closing his fist and stomping the ground "My friend this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He said shaking the blue goblin's hand. "But ... return the shadows to me first." The Mask marked his conditions to go with him.

"Not to mention my shadows my youth." Skillit said pointing to himself.

"Very well and hostilities are beginning here -whistle-" The Mask's shadow came out of him and he pointed to Skillit "Attack." The shadow became a bull and wound up with the blue goblin. Being his shadow that I look at The Mask.

"Very well prepare yourself for such an aberration that your mere presence is a sin for your own existence so horrible that you had to restart your cinematic universe to eliminate such aberration conceived by the imagination of a screenwriter violates favorite characters of the public only comparable to aberration of that copy Doomsday attempt of Batman vs Superman "With a turn The Mask and with a turn was transformed. He had black boots, scarlet shirtless pants with several black lines around his athletic body with the face of The Mask and his mouth cooked mimicking an anti-natural aberration to Origins' Deadpool.

The Mask generated two katanas through his hands "mmmmmmpmmmmp" The Mask spoke with his mouth coincide. "mpmpmpmmmmpm." The Mask said moving his body slightly and nodding to the shadow. Both advanced The Mask jump with a spinning kick shot in the shade without giving him time to jump jump his left retractable sword while I lift the bag of rennet began to cut the Zandatsu style of Metal Gear while I apply a horizontal cut to split in half with its retractable sword. The shadow regenerated as if nothing .

The Mask used his right sword and ran it through his mouth. "So this is what it feels like when all your effort is useless?" His mouth healed again and he repeated the process again. "I like it if it's the mmpmmpppmppm sensampmpmpmppm." Mask sighed "Stupid healing factor incredibly useful." The Mask's shadow fell before him.

The Mask looked at his shadow shaking his head "Uncle nothing hurts more than an off-panel defeat" said The Mask denied with the head. Looking at his defeated Shadow.

"Listen to me well you can be the one who comes with me to the shadow realm oh I can look for another carrier." Skillit said that he approached The Mask.

"Here is my answer." The Mask was wearing white Mayas while holding weightlifting weights his body was so sharp that his veins were visible the mask made an effort on a hand before the look of Skillit that I look at his shadow that I raise my hands in the gesture of I do not have no idea. And then The Mask let out a pretty loud peo "Uf luckily I had that air bag from the first chapter clear that as the protagonists never go to the bathroom or have gas because we are divine we can not do that." The Mask said that now if effort lifted the weight and threw it to Skillit who was crushed by it and anchored on the floor while trying to lift it uselessly.

His shadow was going to help him when. "Come here handsome." The Mask hit the lips of the shadow with his and began to suck The Mask was swelling like a balloon.

Lugo after releasing the shadow of Skillet expelled all the air including the shadows releasing them.

 **Takahashi Residence**

The shadows returned to each owner and their bodies returned to their youth in the room of Aya and Sachiko they were lying in their beds, they recovered they raised Kuma and Toby they clasped their arms and they embraced. "Son de pe ** a He has succeeded!" Toby said still hugging Kuma then Aya got up from his bed. "Where is Shinji?"

 **Park**

"NOT MY SHADOWS MY YOUTH!" Skillit passed his energy to the dumbbell and floated it to the Mask that eluded her.

"Very well. It's time to end this." The Mask said with the gesture of come here prepared for the duel. But the sound of a bell interrupted him. "The recess is over but I was just getting warm." The Mask said looking for the clock.

"Damn, it's time." Said Skillit seeing how the portal to his kingdom would have despaired had no choice "Mask come with me to the realm of the shadow."

"I thought that for that I had to lose a card game." Said The Mask taking out a deck of Yu-Gi-Oh !.

"It's just that you do not understand it if you come with me it's over you'll be your forever, your other self will disappear, you'll be eternally." Skillit said playing his last card to take The Mask to the kingdom of shadows.

"Ok first, what obsession do you have with me that you are the pitufo yandere? It's creepy and second ... have started there!" The Mask left and came back with a black Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers, sunglasses and white shorts with blue flip-flops and two excessively loaded suitcases.

"Skillit smiled and they went to the portal" You first "The Mask entered the portal first followed by Skillit and its shadow.

"Hey you're the buttons, right?" I ask the shadow. "Take me this you want." The Mask threw his suitcases in the shade knocking it down and grabbed Skillit jump out of the portal that began to close.

When they landed he got up quickly. Skillit, terrified, ran quickly to the portal, but when he was a centimeter the portal closed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He said on his knees "Without my shadow without it I will grow old." Skillit said realizing how horrible the situation was. "And I'm stuck here without my powers." He said at the thought that he was now helpless.

Then he turned to the guilty "You deceived me."

The Mask blushed and looked away. "Well, if I did it." While digging with the right foot. "Well I guess this closes this chapter whose only purpose was to make me come back.

"No goodbye." Said Skillit pointing to The Mask "It is not over who is under that mask the kingdom of shadows and this world will reconnect my shadow will come back and I will go for you and we will snatch the mask and then look for the most horrible and depraved of this dimension and I will give it to you and then we will visit your beloved family and then ... " Skillit knew from the beginning that Shinji was The Mask because he was the only one who knew of his location but his threats were interrupted when The Mask became Maskshot and he used his wrist guards to shoot Skillit a bullet in the head that caused his body to It will collapse on its back without life.

"Problem solved." The Mask said blowing his wristbands that were fuming leaving there.

 **Later Takahashi Residence**

Shinji woke up startled by his awakened in his room and was not alone Aya was in the chair of his desk holding the mask "You owe me an explanation."


End file.
